


Let's Watch Merlin

by Black_Cat01



Series: Let's Watch [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Female Merlin, Slightly darker Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat01/pseuds/Black_Cat01
Summary: What would happen if the characters of Merlin had to watch their own show? What would Arthur do once he finds out that Merlin not only has magic but is also a female? Post Season 3





	1. The Dragon's Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkleruby24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleruby24/gifts).



> This is for sparkleruby24 for being such a great writer and being really supportive of my writing

(Jessica’s P.O.V)

I walk towards the large brick castle with my head held high and an amused look on my face as I think about what I am going to do that will change everything. I walk down the hall knowing that almost everyone that I need are in there talking happily unaware, I can transport the rest to where I need them once this lot is settled in and I am sure they won’t kill each other on mere sight.

“Hello all, don’t mind me.” I say with a wide grin as I push the doors wide open and enter the large throne room to find them all stunned into silence at my presence that they can’t do anything.

“What is the meaning of this? Who are you and what to you want?!” Uther yells out as he stands up with this angry face that is quite funny but I don’t answer him instead I spell the doors shut.

“It’s magic... but why here?” I hear a soft voice just barely breathe out as I give a wave of my hand that changes the appearance of the room that we all are in. The room begins to become very similar to another one of my mistress’s cinemas back at her own large and warm home.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Arthur asks me with his hand on his swords hilt ready for a fight if need be I just give them all a small genuine looking smile that shows I mean them no harm.

“It’s simple I bought you all here to watch something and once I have bought the rest of our little group here I will set some rules.” I explain to the young prince of Camelot with a light smile.

“Who are these others that will be joining us?” Sir Gwaine asks me form Arthur’s side with a raised eyebrow and hand on the hilt of his sword just like Arthur was. I don’t answer him instead I lock all of their weapons away in another room so they don’t get any ideas. I bring both Morgana and her sister Morgause here to join us with magic supressing chains on for the moment and all hell is let loose onto me from both sides of the room as they refuse to be near the other side.

“WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?” Arthur, his knights, Morgana and Morgause all yell at me with pure hatred in their eyes and I let out a sigh as I knew this would happen. That’s another ten bucks I owe Mystic thanks to our bet… damn her, I should have seen all of this coming before her!

“I told you that this would happen dear sister.” A cheeky troublemaking voice calls out from the darkness, I know that voice all too well as she is my partner in crime and my other half.

“Who are you? How do you know this sorceress?” Arthur asks the new comer as everyone in the room turns to face the door where my double comes into view with a wide cheeky grin on her face that I also know only far too well... what is she thinking in that scheming head of her?

“My name is Mystic, Mystic Nightfall, Sire and I would advise you all to listen to my understanding sister before you all try to kill each other, ok?” Mystic says before her dark pink eyes glow a bright molten gold with a small chant causes her to teleport next to me. We both are standing before the large screen behind us that is ready to be used for what we need to show them all today.

“Thank you sister now, I bought you all here to watch something… but I have rules that you need to follow or you will go back to Camelot with no memories of this place.” I explain with a sharp look that dares them to disagree with me on this and I’m glad to see that none of them do.

“What are these rules that you have for us while we are all here? Also what is your name if you don’t mind me asking?” Morgana asks me rather curiously so I send her a reassuring smile, hopefully there is some hope for her and Morgause to change their destiny. To become the people I know they can be instead of these two cruel, hate filled monsters that they are right now.

“First of all my name is Jessica nightfall but you can call me either Jessica or Jess.” I say as I wave my hands around with eyes glowing different colours. I am making this as comfy for them as possible so that they might get along better after all of this to change their truly cruel destiny.

“And these rules of yours Lady Jessica?” Sir Elyan asks me while using the title of lady very warily and distrustful as he doesn’t know what I might do to them, should any of them disagree.

“Now my three simple rules you are to abide by while you all are here are as follow. No one is to be threatened or hurt, everyone is free to speak their mind without fear and finally all kinds of magic is allowed here. That’s only as long as you all follow the other rules I have in place, if you do that then we all are going to get along fine.” As I finish speaking to the room I wave my hand over my head revealing my cat like features to the group all sitting before me.

“Then why are my sister and me both chained up like animals? I mean you say that you allow the use of magic here yet we are chained?” Morgause asks me with a hard tone and narrowed eyes, I can tell that she’s not sure if she should trust me or not and I hope that I can change that.

“That was so you wouldn’t kill any of my other guests before I had the chance to lay out the rules for you to follow.” I wave my hand and the chains that hold their magic at bay are now gone, I can see that the knights become on edge about what will happen. The two sisters don’t attack anyone in the room where there is no king Uther to stop them to the confusion of the knights.

“Oh, come on why would we attack you all if she can just supress our magic so easily?” Morgana asks the group from Camelot in a ‘are you stupid’ tone of voice and a roll of the eyes at them.

“That is the best that you’re gonna get at the moment sister.” Mystic voices my thoughts with a cheeky tone but I hope that changes or I might have to do something that I might not like.

“It seems that you have read my thoughts once again.” I say to her with a soft giggle… I’m truly grateful for her trying to lighten up the mood between us all even if it’s not by much.

“So let’s get this going shall we? I am lucky that I made it when I did as I was sure we would have a repeat of what happened in one of the other cinema rooms that she has.” Mystic says with a sarcastic tone of voice so I let out a laugh but I doubt the others would find that funny.

“I guess that it’s a good thing I took their weapons, right Mystic?” I say to her and she knows where I’m going with this as I didn’t want to clean up the mess that would’ve followed.

“Now the reason I bought you all are here today is to watch a little show on the screen behind me.” I explain as I pick up the remote on the table next to me and point it towards the screen.

“What is this show about? And what does it have to do with us?” Arthur asks me not liking what is happening but I can see that they have accepted that they don’t have a choice in the matter.

“It has everything to do with you all. So just sit back and enjoy the show we are giving you alright?” Mystic says with a large grin as everyone takes a seat in the following order on the left end is Mystic, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and Merlin is in the middle of us all.

“Where is the cake?” Mystic asks but just I ignore her sitting on Merlin’s right is Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, Morgause and I am on the end next to the blonde witch. I have in the middle of the semi-circle on a table is food and drinks of all kinds for them to pick from while we watch.

“What does that mean?” Arthur asks the two of us as he seems to have come to terms with the fact that they have no choice and so they get comfy to watch in the hopes of getting home.

“We are here to watch the adventures or misadventures however you want to look at it of Merlin!” I call out, I notice Merlin’s face lost its colour. Everyone minus four of us are confused why Merlin reacted that way, Lancelot gives her a comforting squeeze to show his support.

“The first episode we will be watching today is the Dragon’s call so get comfy as there will be NO changing seats at all.” Mystic speaks out as the lights dim and I press play on the remote.

**_Scene: Countryside_ **

**_[Merlin walks through the countryside to Camelot.]_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: No young woman, no matter how great, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young witch arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, mother the legend. Her name: Merlin._ **

**_Scene: Castle square_ **

**_[Merlin enters Camelot and Uther addresses a crowd from the balcony in the Square]_ **

**_UTHER: Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass._ **

**_[Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is beheaded. People gasp.]_ **

**_UTHER: When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin._ **

“Someone dies and you celebrate? I don’t see how that works, Uther.” My sister mutters sourly and I’m glad that Uther isn’t here or I don’t know what she would do with that tyrant around.

“That must have been hard to see when you first get to Camelot huh?” I ask as I look over at Merlin with a soft look in my eyes that speak of understanding and comfort of her unknown pain.

“Yeah it was.” Merlin says before we turn back to the screen and continue to watch on.

**_MARY COLLINS [Wailing]: There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son._ **

**_UTHER: Seize her!_ **

**_MARY COLLINS: [Chants a spell]_ **

**_[Mary disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke.]_ **

**_Scene: Palace_ **

**_[Merlin enters the palace and addresses a guard.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?_ **

**_[Guard points. Merlin walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Hello?_ **

**_[Merlin wanders inside.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Hello? Gaius [clears throat]_ **

**_[Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Merlin's eyes glow and she slows time while also using magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor.]_ **

I pause the episode for the second time already knowing what will happen now that the truth is out and I can see that the young witch doesn’t want to be here but she can’t leave this place.

“You have magic! You’re a Sorcerer!” The whole room called out except for four… I notice that no one has bought up her gender maybe they will figure that out soon or have to be told.

“No, I was born with my magic and I wanted to tell you Arthur I really did!” Merlin says to her prince and best friend in a sorrow filled voice hoping that Arthur believes her that sneaky...

“Why didn’t you tell me before now?” Arthur asks his manservant confused once he has calmed down a little and I can see that he doesn’t know what to believe. I look over at the two half-sisters and I see that they are thinking over what has just been revealed to the whole room.

“I was scared that you would turn me over to your father to be killed.” Merlin explains with her head hung but Lancelot continues to give his silent comfort to his young and worried friend.

“Maybe you all should continue to watch before you decide to judge Merlin?” Mystic says before I play the episode again so that they can learn more about their young friend some more.

**_GAIUS: What did you just do?_ **

**_MERLIN: Erm..._ **

**_GAIUS: Tell me!_ **

**_MERLIN: I- I- I have no idea what happened._ **

**_GAIUS: If anyone had seen that..._ **

**_MERLIN: Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..._ **

**_GAIUS: I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!_ **

**_MERLIN: Nowhere._ **

**_GAIUS: So how is it you know magic?_ **

**_MERLIN: I don't._ **

**_GAIUS: Where did you study?... Answer me!_ **

**_MERLIN: I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught._ **

**_GAIUS: Are you lying to me, boy?_ **

**_MERLIN: What do you want me to say?_ **

**_GAIUS: The truth!_ **

**_MERLIN: I was born like this!_ **

**_GAIUS: That's impossible! Who are you?_ **

“Is it impossible Merlin?” Sir Leon asks and Merlin shakes her head, I share a look with Mystic.

“No it’s not as Merlin here is proof but she is the only one that is born with magic.” I explain and I notice the curious look on all of their face that I didn’t say anything about me.

“What about you are you born with magic or did you learn it?” Morgana asks me curiously.

 “You see we are not normal mortals with magic...” I explain the best I can at this moment in time.

**_MERLIN: Oh, erm..._ **

**_[Merlin pulls off her backpack.]_ **

**_MERLIN: I have this letter._ **

**_[Merlin gets a letter out of his bag and hands it to Gaius.]_ **

**_GAIUS: I- I don't have my glasses._ **

**_MERLIN: I'm Merlin._ **

**_GAIUS: Hunith's child?_ **

**_MERLIN: Yes!_ **

**_GAIUS: But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!_ **

**_MERLIN: It is Wednesday._ **

“Really, Gaius?” I ask as we all laugh at Gaius’s sheepish look as past Merlin told him that it was the day she was meant to arrive and he looked at the young woman as if she were an alien.

“What’s going on in here? Why were we left behind hatchling?” A high pitched voice asks as Melody and Anx come flying in and lands in mine and Mystic’s hands with their beloved food.

“Oh I don’t know maybe because all you do is sleep?” Mystic asks with a roll of her eyes as Anx takes a bite of her grape before poking her tongue out in a childish manner along with Melody.

**_GAIUS: Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there._ **

**_MERLIN: You- you won't say anything about, erm..._ **

**_GAIUS: No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you._ **

**_[Merlin looks out her window at the Camelot.]_ **

**_HUNITH [voiceover]: My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her child, keep her safe, and may God save you both._ **

**_[Morgana looks out the window from the Griffin Landing.]_ **

**_UTHER: Morgana._ **

**_MORGANA: Yes?_ **

**_UTHER: What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?_ **

**_MORGANA: I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother._ **

“Even though how you go about it is all wrong, I agree that she must have hurt to lose her child.” Mystic agrees with Morgana as she leans forward and grabs some cake to eat while watching.

“I fear this is one of the many reasons for why Morgana‘s heart turned dark... fear itself.” Merlin sighs sadly and with regret in her voice at how Morgana has become the person she is now.

**_UTHER: It was simple justice for what he'd done._ **

**_MORGANA: To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone._ **

**_UTHER: You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like._ **

**_MORGANA: How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?_ **

**_UTHER: Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen._ **

**_MORGANA: I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!_ **

**_UTHER: I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer._ **

**_MORGANA: You know, the more brutal you are the more enemies you will create!_ **

“She’s right you know… the enemies that he made are both friend and foe alike.” I say with narrow eyes at the retreating form of Uther on the screen with distaste sounding strong in my voice.

“Sister.” Mystic warns me as my eyes rest on Morgana and our eyes meet and she must have seen something in my eyes as she turns away before I turn to watch the show as well.

**_Scene: woods_ **

**_[Lady Helen's party camps in the woods. Lady Helen is in her tent, humming, but gasps when she hears a sound.]_ **

**_LADY HELEN: Hello? Gregory?_ **

**_GREGORY: Lady Helen._ **

**_LADY HELEN: Is all well?_ **

**_GREGORY: Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow._ **

**_LADY HELEN: That's good._ **

**_GREGORY: I'll be outside if you need me._ **

**_[Gregory goes outside and notices something, he draws his sword.]_ **

**_GREGORY: Who's there? Who's there?_ **

**_MARY COLLINS: Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp._ **

**_[Mary stabs effigy, killing Lady Helen.]_ **

**_MARY COLLINS: Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata._ **

**_[Mary turns into Lady Helen.]_ **

“What did those spells mean?” Gwen asks confused along with most of the room as they don’t understand what she is saying, I roll my eyes as only those with magic can understand her.

“The first one meant kill the maiden and the she second one is roughly translated to I take thy form.” Merlin answers her question without thinking before her eyes widen and she looks over at her friends, Mystic, Gaius, Lancelot and I give all her an understanding look.

“You can understand what she is saying? When you can’t seem to understand plain English at times?” Arthur asks with a raised eyebrow, Merlin looks over at the prince with a sheepish look.

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Kilgharrah calls Merlin's name in his sleep.]_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Merlin... Merlin..._ **

**_[Merlin wakes in her new bedchamber and enters the Physician's Chambers.]_ **

**_GAIUS: I got you water. You didn't wash last night._ **

**_MERLIN: Sorry._ **

**_GAIUS: Help yourself to breakfast._ **

**_[Merlin sits down to eat watery porridge. Gaius intentionally knocks a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stands up and stops it with magic. Gaius gasps and they look at each other. Merlin lets it drop.]_ **

**_GAIUS: How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?_ **

**_MERLIN: I don't know any spells._ **

“So you really didn’t have a choice in having your magic then?” Leon asks with a frown on his face as well, Morgana and Morgause look over with a thoughtful look on their face over this info.

“No I didn’t, I never did.” Merlin shakes her head with a sorrow filled expression, a smaller version of the great dragon comes flying over to Merlin and curls up in her lap and falls asleep.

**_GAIUS: So what did you do? There must be something._ **

**_MERLIN: It just happens._ **

**_[Merlin gets a mop to clear it up.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here._ **

**_[Gaius places a small sac and bottle on the table.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once._ **

**_MERLIN: Okay_ **

**_GAIUS: And here._ **

**_[Gaius hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiles and takes the sandwich.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Off you go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed._ **

**_[Merlin eats her sandwich as she walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. She knocks on a door and squinting old man answers.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Erm, I brought you your medicine._ **

**_[Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..._ **

**_[Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy.]_ **

**_MERLIN: I'm sure it's fine._ **

“Merlin!” Gaius calls out unimpressed with what he just saw on the screen at the moment.

“What he was fine.” Merlin tries to push the issue away with a smile but Gaius crosses his arms.

“He died an hour later Merlin.” My sister says with a deadpan look that surprises everyone that she knew what had happened to the old man as she wasn’t their when it had happened.

**_[Merlin crosses the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. Arthur's bulling a serving boy, Morris.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Where's the target?_ **

**_[Arthur's gang laughs the background]_ **

**_MORRIS: There, Sir?_ **

**_ARTHUR: It's into the sun?_ **

**_MORRIS: But, it's not that bright._ **

**_ARTHUR: A bit like you, then?_ **

**_[Arthur and his friends laugh.]_ **

**_MORRIS: I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?_ **

**_[The serving boy begins carrying the target toward the wall.]_ **

“Was I really that bad with how I treated the servants of the castle?” Arthur asks the room with a wince at how he had behaved before he meet Merlin and gained her as a servant.

“No, Arthur… you were worse I along with a few other knights could hardly recognise you after you got Merlin as your servant.” Leon says to the prince with a frown on his face.

**_KNIGHT #1: Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy._ **

**_ARTHUR: This'll teach him._ **

**_KNIGHT #2: Yeah._ **

**_KNIGHT #1: Haha. Teach him a lesson._ **

**_[Arthur throws a dagger at the target.]_ **

**_MORRIS: Hey! Hang on!_ **

**_ARTHUR: Don't stop!_ **

**_[Morris takes a few steps back.]_ **

**_MORRIS: Here?_ **

**_[Guinevere shakes a curtain out an upper window.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: I told you to keep moving!_ **

**_[Arthur throws another dagger.]_ **

Gwen, Morgana and I all narrow our eyes at the sheepish looking prince not very impressed with how he was behaving but I know he changed and that is all thanks to Merlin entering his life.

“Really Arthur could you be even more of a prat if you tried? Here I thought you were one of the good nobles.” Gwaine asks him not that impressed with how the prince use to be.

**_ARTHUR: Come on! Run!_ **

**_[Morris shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws more daggers.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Do you want some moving target practice?_ **

**_[Morris finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Hey, come on, that's enough._ **

**_ARTHUR: What?_ **

**_MERLIN: You've had your fun, my friend._ **

“Now we see how the first meeting of Arthur and Merlin went!” Mystic laughs along with the knights, I just roll my eyes at how she is behaving… she can be a pain herself at times.

“Oh can we watch the show, sister?” I state with a bored tone and look on my face as she nods.

**_ARTHUR: Do I know you?_ **

**_MERLIN: Er, I'm Merlin._ **

**_[Merlin holds out his hand.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: So I don't know you._ **

**_MERLIN: No._ **

**_ARTHUR: Yet you called me "friend."_ **

**_MERLIN: That was my mistake._ **

**_ARTHUR: Yes, I think so._ **

**_MERLIN: Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass._ **

**_[Merlin starts walking away.]_ **

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“That’s it Merlin walk away from him!” Gwaine calls out with a laugh as Merlin rolls her eyes at him. Morgana watches the screen curiously wondering what would cause Merlin to be so loyal to Arthur if their first meeting was like this.

**_ARTHUR: [snorts] Or I one who could be so stupid._ **

**_[Merlin stops walking.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?_ **

**_MERLIN: No._ **

**_ARTHUR: Would you like me to help you?_ **

**_MERLIN: I wouldn't if I were you._ **

**_ARTHUR: [chuckles] Why? What are you going to do to me?_ **

**_MERLIN: You have no idea._ **

“You weren’t even trying to hide your magic were you?” Morgana asks with a shocked look on her face and Merlin shakes her in return with a troublemaking smile as Gaius lets out a soft sigh.

“Nope I wasn’t and the amount of times I almost got caught is quite amusing.” Merlin laughs.

“You saw what happens if caught using magic and you still go and be idiotic about who you taunt with it!” He tells her and she shrugs in reply with a semi-sheepish look on her face.

**_ARTHUR: Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon._ **

**_[Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.]_ **

**_KNIGHTS: Whoa._ **

**_[Guinevere cringes in surprise.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: I'll have you thrown in jail for that._ **

**_MERLIN: What, who do you think you are? The King?_ **

**_ARTHUR: No. I'm his son, Arthur._ **

**_[Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees.]_ **

“Again how can you be so idiotic on the first day your in Camelot?!” Gaius asks the young witch in question with a narrowed look. Morgause and Morgana share a look before they turn back to watch the screen and to keep an eye on Merlin to see what she does.

**_Scene: Dungeons_ **

**_[Guards escort Merlin down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the dungeons and throw him in a cell.]_ **

**_Scene: CASTLE WALLS_ **

**_[Mary Collins, disguised as Lady Helen, rides across the drawbridge and into the Square with her escort. Her reflection in a puddle reveals Mary in her true appearance. Mary (Lady Helen) enters the Throne Room to meet Uther and a few court members.]_ **

“How is it that no one noticed her refection in the puddle? Why does her reflection not match?” Leon asks turning to Merlin as it seems that she has more inside knowledge than she has been letting on to any of them in the past. Even Morgana and Morgause turn to face the young witch interested in what she has to say about what happened on the screen before the group.

“Camelot isn’t very observant when it comes to things like that, you’ll see with how much I could sneak around before this is over.” Merlin says as she eats some of the grapes on the table.

“And her reflection?” Elyan asks curiously ask wondering why it is so different to the glamour.

“Reflections are a window to the soul so they show you what you really look even if you have a glamour like that on to hide it.” Merlin explains to him with a small shrug of her shoulders.

**_UTHER: Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations._ **

**_HELEN: The pleasure's all mine._ **

**_UTHER: How was your journey?_ **

**_HELEN: [sighs] Oh, the time it took, Sire._ **

**_[Uther kisses her hands.]_ **

**_UTHER: Well, it's always worth the wait._ **

**_HELEN: It will be._ **

“How did he not notice that smug little look on her fucking face as she says that!?” Gwaine yells at the screen with the rest of the knights all agreeing with him with how blind Uther was.

“How blind can he be?” Lancelot asks as he watches the screen and Merlin shrugs her shoulders.

 ** _Scene:_** **_DUNGEONS_**

**_[The Great Dragon's voice wakes Merlin in her cell the next morning.]_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Merlin... Merlin..._ **

**_[Merlin hears it coming from the floor beneath her, so she gets up and backs away.]_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Merlin..._ **

**_[Merlin moves towards the floor and inspects it.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Merlin!_ **

**_[The cell door opens and Gaius steps in.]_ **

**_GAIUS: [sighs] You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot._ **

“That’s true and he never has stopped acting like one.” Arthur mutters with a small unnoticed smile on his lips but Merlin notices and she gains some hope that Arthur won’t hate her.

**_MERLIN: I'm sorry._ **

**_GAIUS: You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, thank you! Thank you!_ **

**_[Gaius gives her a disapproving look for being so excited.]_ **

**_MERLIN: I won't forget this._ **

**_GAIUS: Well, there is a small price to pay._ **

**_Scene: LOWER TOWN_ **

**_[Merlin is in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, no._ **

**_[Gaius laughs.]_ **

“Thanks for laughing at me Uncle as you to Gwaine.” Merlin says with a sarcastic eye roll at both Gaius and Gwaine who are laughing at the screen along with the digital version of Gwaine.

**_MERLIN: Thanks!_ **

**_[Children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetable and Gwen approaches.]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid._ **

**_MERLIN: Right. I'm Merlin._ **

**_[He reaches his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Although, most people just call me Idiot._ **

**_GUINEVERE: No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave._ **

**_MERLIN: It was stupid._ **

“What?” Merlin asks sounding slightly confused to the now silent room as the screen was paused, everyone looks at her with shocked expressions that she finds mildly amusing.

“You just admitted that you did something stupid!” All of the knights says causing her to let out a full on laugh at them, confusing them even more with her odd behaviour but she doesn’t answer.

**_GUINEVERE: Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him._ **

**_MERLIN: [snorts] Oh, I- I can beat him._ **

**_GUINEVERE: You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows._ **

**_MERLIN: Thanks._ **

**_GUINEVERE: No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..._ **

**_MERLIN: What?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: You don't look like that._ **

**_[He motions for her to move closer.]_ **

**_MERLIN: I'm in disguise._ **

“You are aren’t you… what else have you said that we just thought of you being your normal idiotic self?” Gwen asks Merlin with a soft smile and Merlin gives her back a knowing look.

“You’ll see.” Merlin says before she turns back to the screen with a smile starting to reach the corner of her lips as everyone in the room minus Jessica and Mystic look on confused.

**_GUINEVERE: [laughs] Well, it's great you stood up to him._ **

**_MERLIN: What? You think so?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, yeah?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: [nods] Mm-hmm._ **

**_[The children return with more rotten fruit.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting._ **

**_[Guinevere leaves as they start pelting her.]_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Merlin sits down to eat.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Do you want some vegetables with that?_ **

**_MERLIN: [snorts] I know you're still angry with me._ **

“That was an understatement Merlin, it was your first day and you got in fight with the prince no less.” Gaius says to the young witch who just gives him the same look as her screen self.

“Oh please that wasn’t going to be my last time in the stock as we all know it.” Merlin says with a giggle and an eye roll leaving her, Morgana and her sister watch on curious to find out more.

**_GAIUS: Your mother asked me to look after you._ **

**_MERLIN: Yes._ **

**_GAIUS: What did your mother say to you about your gifts?_ **

**_MERLIN: That I was special._ **

**_GAIUS: You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before._ **

**_MERLIN: What do you mean?_ **

**_GAIUS: Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive._ **

“So that had confirmed the fact that Merlin was indeed born with magic like h said?” Percival asks with a raised eyebrow, Merlin nods her head at him with a soft look in her blue eyes.

“Yes it did confirm what I had thought and Merlin is the only ever case that I know of, of someone being born with magic like that.” Gaius explains to the room with a solemn look on his face.

**_MERLIN: What's the point if it can't be used?_ **

**_GAIUS: That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin._ **

**_MERLIN: Did you ever study magic?_ **

**_GAIUS: Uther banned all such work twenty years ago._ **

**_MERLIN: Why?_ **

**_GAIUS: People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons._ **

**_MERLIN: What? All of them?_ **

**_GAIUS: There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice._ **

**_Scene: LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Merlin walks up Spiral Stairway across the Balcony Corridor and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. She puts the potion bottle on the vanity table and notices an effigy and a special book. Lady Helen walks across the Balcony Corridor. Merlin hears her coming and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that she was snooping.]_ **

(Merlin’s P.O.V)

“Such great snooping skills you have there Merlin.” Arthur rolls his eyes at me and I can’t help but be glade that hopefully all of this will be a good thing for all of us here watching together…

“Never judge people by what you first see or hear from others, Arthur Pendragon find out the truth for yourself.” One of the little creatures says to the room with Jessica nodding.

**_HELEN: What are you doing in here?_ **

**_MERLIN: An... I- I was asked to deliver this._ **

**_[Merlin picks up the potion bottle from the table, Mary's reflection is revealed in the half-covered mirror behind him. Merlin hands her the bottle. Merlin exits.]_ **

**_Scene: LOWER TOWN_ **

**_[Merlin walks across the Square and passes Arthur and his gang as she walks through the Lower Town.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: How's your knee-walking coming along?_ **

**_[Merlin keeps walking.]_ **

“That’s it Merlin walk away from the princess! He doesn’t deserve your time!” Gwaine says with a laugh as Arthur glares at him as a few of the other knight laugh along with him.

“Oh shut up will you Gwaine?” Arthur says back with his semi-playful glare still in place.

“Can we just continue with watching the show please? We have another four seasons after.” The one called Mystic asks the group with a raised eyebrow and we all nod our heads to her.

**_ARTHUR: Aw, don't run away!_ **

**_[Merlin stops.]_ **

**_MERLIN: From you?_ **

**_ARTHUR: [sighs] Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb._ **

**_MERLIN: Look, I've told you you're an ass._ **

**_[Turns to face Arthur.]_ **

**_MERLIN: I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?_ **

**_ARTHUR: [laughs] I could take you apart with one blow._ **

**_MERLIN: I could take you apart with less than that._ **

“You threatened me with magic?” Arthur asks me with a disbelieving tone and I think I tones the two sisters… Morgana and Morgause gaining slightly wicked grins at what I said on the screen.

“Yes but only because you were not only were acting like a real ass but you threatened me first.” I explain to him with a non-caring shrug of the shoulders at the now silent prince.

**_ARTHUR: Are you sure?_ **

**_KNIGHT #1: Come on, then._ **

**_KNIGHT #2: Fight._ **

**_[Merlin takes off her jacket and Arthur laughs.]_ **

**_KNIGHT: ...toying with him, then!_ **

**_ARTHUR: Here you go._ **

**_[One of Arthur's knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at Merlin. Merlin doesn't catch it. She picks it up and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease.]_ **

**_KNIGHT: That a way._ **

**_ARTHUR: Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth._ **

**_MERLIN: Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?_ **

**_ARTHUR: [snorts] You can't address me like that._ **

**_MERLIN: I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?_ **

“So that’s when he started calling you a prat I did wonder that... I think we all did in fact.” Elyan says with a smile as the other knights agree causing me with give them all an innocent look.

**_[Merlin gives a little bow. Arthur smiles a perturbed grin and starts swinging at Merlin.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Come on then, Merlin! Come on!_ **

**_[Arthur backs Merlin into the market stalls and crowd continues to gather. Gaius hears the commotion and looks out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin falls down.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Haha. You're in trouble now._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh God._ **

**_[Merlin looks for something to help her. She sees a couple of large hooks and magically entangles them with Arthur's mace. Arthur untangles it and attacks again. Merlin moves a box and Arthur steps into it, banging his shin.]_ **

“So that’s how you were so lucky… how is it that I didn’t notice?!” Arthur asks me and I gave him an innocent enough shrug gaining a few poorly hidden giggles from the others in the room.

“I don’t know Arthur... maybe you were blind.” I joke with him as the mini dragon continues to sleep on in my lap with little puff of smoke coming out of his nostrils.

**_ARTHUR: OW! Argh!_ **

**_[Arthur pursues her again, Merlin tightens a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picks up the mace and starts swinging it at Arthur.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Do you want to give up?_ **

**_ARTHUR: To you?_ **

**_MERLIN: Do you? Do you want to give up?_ **

**_[Arthur backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spots Gaius in the crowd and pauses. Arthur attacks him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. Guards begin picking Merlin up.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it._ **

“That would be the fact that Merlin has magic.” Lancelot and Percival say with light smiles and I beam at them from my seat with a smile making Arthur roll his eyes at our behaviour.

“Yes I think I can see that now… thank you for that wonderful little piece of news you two.” Arthur says before we all turn to face the screen and I lean forward to get some food to eat.

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_GAIUS: How could you be so foolish?!_ **

**_MERLIN: He needed to be taught a lesson._ **

**_GAIUS: Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!_ **

**_MERLIN: What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!_ **

**_GAIUS: Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!_ **

**_MERLIN: I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die._ **

**_[Merlin goes to her bed chamber. Gaius enters Merlin's chamber with a medical basket.]_ **

**_GAIUS: [sighs] Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off._ **

**_[Merlin removes her shirt, revealing bruises and her chest binding.]_ **

“ARTHUR!” Almost everyone in the room yells once they see my injuries from the fight between Arthur and me… I notice that Morgause is looking at me with an intrigued look in her eyes.

“Why do you have those bandages around your chest… unless you are in fact a girl?” She asks and it seems that over Arthur being told off that they heard her words and I let out a sigh.

“Yes I am in fact a woman and since none of you realised that I didn’t have an Adam’s apple I didn’t bother to tell you… besides males clothing are better to work in with all my chores.” I tell them with a shrug before I notice Jessica’s eyes glowing for a second as she gives me a smirk, I realise that she must have done something with how quite it is now from the knights.

“You have to wear dresses more often Merlin you look so beautiful and like a real lady of the court.” I hear Gwen say to me and my eyes widen a little bit before I stand up and summon a full body mirror I am now hearing a low neckline, long sleeves hanging off my shoulders dress.

“Wow mate, no wonder you would hide you are beautiful.” I can hear the sincerity in Gwaine’s voice as he says this to me and it makes me blush a little from the complement.

“He’s right you know…” Leon says with just as much sincerity as Gwaine the dress fits me perfectly and it’s a nice dark royal blue to match my eyes, my hair has grown down to mid-back.

“Anyway… can we get back to the show please?” I ask not feeling use to all of this attention, they all comply as I take my seat again next to a still shocked Arthur and continue to watch the show.

**_MERLIN: You don't know why I was born like this, do you?_ **

**_GAIUS: No._ **

**_[Gaius tends to Merlin's wounds.]_ **

**_MERLIN: I'm not a monster, am I?_ **

**_[Gaius looks Merlin in the eye.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Don't ever think that._ **

**_MERLIN: Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why._ **

**_GAIUS: Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me._ **

**_MERLIN: If you can't tell me, no one can._ **

**_[Gaius pours potion into a tiny cup.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Take this. It will help with the pain._ **

**_Scene: COUNCIL CHAMBER_ **

**_[Uther dines with Lady Helen in the Council Chamber.]_ **

**_UTHER: Will you sing for me tonight?_ **

**_HELEN: You will have to wait, Sire._ **

**_UTHER: You will not deny me._ **

**_HELEN: I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?_ **

**_UTHER: Who would dare to miss it?_ **

**_HELEN: How about your son?_ **

“Surely he can see that she is only asking about Arthur to kill him!” The knights all call out at the screen and I see that Mystic and Jessica seem to be having a mental chat with each other.

“That’s what happens when Uther destroys family’s that have done nothing to him or have hurt anyone because he is a mad man.” Morgana, Morgause and I all say to him about Uther but I mutter what I say about Arthur’s father under my breath so that I don’t face his wrath just yet.

**_UTHER: Well..._ **

**_HELEN: It seems a shame not to have met him._ **

**_UTHER: That's Arthur._ **

**_HELEN: Poor child._ **

**_UTHER: Hmm?_ **

**_HELEN: Poor child. It can't have been easy to- to grow up without a mother._ **

**_UTHER: No._ **

**_HELEN: Hmm. That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace._ **

**_UTHER: Hasn't been easy._ **

**_HELEN: I'm sure._ **

**_[She smiles at him and he smiles back.]_ **

**_HELEN: Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried. [laughs] I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom._ **

**_UTHER: Well, perhaps I'll find love again. But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother._ **

**_HELEN: Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur._ **

“Oh come on! I swear Arthur your father is the most oblivious man I have seen! I doubt he would get it even if she spelt it out for him.” Gwaine says to the prince and Arthur seems to gain that thinking face of his, I let out a sigh as I lean forward once again to get some more food.

“You alright Merlin? How is all of this fairing for you?” Gwen asks me as I give her a shrug.

“It’s not every day that your friends find out that you are a witch, a female and are watching your life so… I’m not really sure on how I feel Gwen but I did want to tell you all, I did.” I say and she gives me an understanding look before she gives me a hug that I return glade to still have her.

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Merlin lies awake in her bed.]_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Merlin... Merlin..._ **

**_[Merlin gets out of bed and sneaks out of the Gaius' Chambers. Merlin crosses the Square.]_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Merlin..._ **

**_[Merlin descends the Wrought Iron Stairway and distracts a pair of guards by rolling their dice away from them. She grabs a torch, lights it, and heads down the Tunnel Stairway.]_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Merlin... Merlin..._ **

**_[Merlin enters the Dragon's Cave]_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: [laughs] Merlin._ **

**_[Merlin looks around for the owner of the voice.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Where are you?_ **

**_[The Great Dragon flies to land in front of Merlin.]_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny._ **

**_MERLIN: Why? What do you mean? What destiny?_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason._ **

**_MERLIN: So there is a reason._ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion._ **

**_MERLIN: Right._ **

**_KILGHARRAH: But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike._ **

“Oh how the dragon was right about that… more than it should be possible.” I mutter a little darkly as I watch both Morgana and her sister with slightly narrowed down blue eyes. Even if they haven’t down anything here yet I need to be sure that they won’t in the very near future.

**_MERLIN: I don't see what this has to do with me._ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion._ **

**_MERLIN: No. No, you've got this wrong._ **

**_KILGHARRAH: There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't._ **

**_MERLIN: But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand._ **

**_KILGHARRAH: [laughs] None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it._ **

**_MERLIN: No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot._ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Perhaps it's your destiny to change that._ **

**_[Kilgharrah flies off.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!_ **

“What did the dragon mean by all of that? What destiny and I am not an idiot Merlin!” Arthur finally comes out of his shock and asks me with a raised eyebrow, I let out a soft sigh.

“You will learn more as we continue to watch.” I tell him without saying to much of the future.

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Gaius enters Merlin's messy chamber and picks up her clothes.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Oi!_ **

**_[Merlin wakes.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Have you seen the state of this room?!_ **

**_MERLIN: It just happens._ **

**_GAIUS: By magic?_ **

**_MERLIN: Yeah._ **

**_GAIUS: Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares._ **

**_[Gaius tosses some more clothes at Merlin.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Mmm, I know the feeling._ **

**_Scene: KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Merlin walks through the Griffin Landing and up some curved steps to Morgana's Chambers. Merlin enters the open door and stares at Morgana as she walks behind her changing screen.]_ **

**_MORGANA: You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?_ **

“So that was why Gwen was acting a little bit odd that morning… though why where you acting like that?” Morgana asks me and I give her a shrug as I notice Gwen has an amused look.

“I have a glamour on so I looked like a boy but I still need to bind my chest just in case… anyway to you I was a male and it would’ve been creepy to see me as a male in your room at the time of you going through your dresses.” I explain to her with an off handed wave and shrug.

**_[Merlin pauses uncertainly before fetching the dress. Morgana begins undressing.]_ **

**_MORGANA: I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it._ **

**_[Merlin places the gown on the screen.]_ **

**_MORGANA: Well, does it?_ **

**_MERLIN: (shakes head) Mm-Mmm._ **

**MORGANA: If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't.**

**_[Merlin tries to figure a way out of his situation.]_ **

**_MORGANA: So do you know what that means?_ **

**_MERLIN: (shakes head) Mm-Mmm._ **

**_MORGANA: Where are you?_ **

**_[Morgana looks over the screen and Merlin holds up one of her cloaks to hide her face.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Here._ **

**_[Merlin peeks through the neck of the cloak.]_ **

**_MORGANA: It means I'm going by myself._ **

**_[Merlin puts the cloak down and starts to leave.]_ **

**_MERLIN: I need some help with this fastening._ **

**_[Merlin turns around and stops, at a loss for what to do. Gwen enters behind her.]_ **

**_MORGANA: Gwen?_ **

**_GWEN: I'm here._ **

“You’re a real life saver Gwen I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t should up.” I say to the serving maid on the other side of Arthur with a smile on my face that she returns.

“You have done so much for us and the kingdom… so in a way I’m glade I was able to help you even if it was with something as small as that.” Gwen says to me with a smile on her face.

“Cristalla sigle.” I mutter and with a golden glow of my eyes I summon a crystal necklace for Gwen.

“Merlin… you shouldn’t have.” Gwen says as she feels the weight of the gift, I just wave her off.

**_[Merlin spins around.]_ **

**_GWEN: (mouths) What are you doing here?_ **

**_[Merlin sighs in relief and motions that Morgana needs help dressing.]_ **

**_GWEN: (mouths) Oh._ **

**_[Gwen nods. Merlin mouths something to Gwen before she leaves and she helps Morgana. Morgana comes out behind the screen in a new dress, carrying another gown.]_ **

**_MORGANA: So, it's whether I wear this little tease..._ **

**_[Morgana looks at her dress in the mirror and then holds up a maroon gown.]_ **

**_MORGANA: or give them a night they'll really remember._ **

**_Scene: LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS_ **

**_[The serving girl, Bronwen, brings a bowl of fruit to Lady Helen's guest chambers and knocks. Mary (Lady Helen) opens the door.]_ **

**_BRONWEN: Lady Helen. [curtsies] Compliments of the King._ **

**_HELEN: Come in._ **

**_[Helen sits at her vanity table and picks up an apple.]_ **

**_HELEN: So sweet. How will I ever repay him?_ **

**_BRONWEN: When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance._ **

**_HELEN: So am I._ **

**_BRONWEN: I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel._ **

**_[Bronwen removes the cloth over the mirror and sees Mary Collins's reflection. The girl tries to leave, but Mary grabs her arm and drains the life from her.]_ **

“Oh poor Bronwen… no one should have to die like that.” Gwen and I both mutter sadly at the screen before us all as we remember finding the dead girl after the banquet.

**_Scene: BANQUET HALL_ **

**_[Court members gather in the Banquet Hall. Gaius and Merlin enter. Merlin sees Arthur joking with his mates.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Merlin... [they laugh]... so I stood up and... [feints a punch into one of his mate's stomach. They laugh. Arthur turns and does a double take as Morgana walks into his line of sight. All the men stare]._ **

**_ARTHUR: God have mercy._ **

“Glade to know that you knew beauty when you saw it Arthur.” Morgana jokes lightly with a few of the knights laughing lightly at her words including me. Maybe after all of this things will go back to normal between us all with magic finally being free once more in Camelot.

**_[Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes her.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Merlin. Remember, you're here to work._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, yeah._ **

**_[Merlin continues to stare at Morgana as Arthur approaches to talk to her. Gwen sidles up next to Merlin.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: [lip reading] Morgana, you look well..._ **

**_GUINEVERE: She looks great, doesn't she?_ **

**_MERLIN: Yeah._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Some people are just born to be queen._ **

**_MERLIN: No!_ **

**_GUINEVERE: I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?_ **

“I can think of a few people who might want that honour.” Gwaine jokes light heartedly as he looks me in the eye and I have to look away in fear of him noticing my slight blush.

**_MERLIN: Oh, [chuckle] come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men._ **

**_GUINEVERE: No, I like much more ordinary men like you._ **

**_MERLIN: Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary._ **

**_GUINEVERE: No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you._ **

**_MERLIN: Thanks._ **

**_[They turn away from each other awkwardly.]_ **

**_Scene: LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Mary (Helen) hums at her vanity table before leaving the room, walking past Bronwen's corpse. Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone finds their place at the tables.]_ **

**_UTHER: We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora._ **

**_[Applause. Music begins and the Uther and the court take their seats.]_ **

**_HELEN: [Sings] Dæg cyme be com us, dæg cyme, liðe ond deorc, dæg cyme se endaþ langne ond angsumne, hrawerigne dæg; swa gestillan... alæteaþ bodig ure, forgiefeaþ lif ure. Spiðran neaht cumaþ, spinnaþ seolcen webb ure. Spiðran neaht cumaþ, bindaþ hie in hira swefn. Spiðran nu neaht, spinnaþ! Bewunden in deadhrægl ure, gastlas worulde...soþ efen min hyse: gastlas, gastlas, gastlas, gastlas!_ **

“What does that mean, Merlin?” I am asked by Arthur, I don’t answer him instead I turn to face Morgause with a raised eyebrow and a cocky as smirk on my face, as she looks at me confused.

“Why don’t we let our dark magic high priestess answer that one as I am sure that she knows?” I say as I continue to watch the blonde witch as she tries to figure out the spell that was used.

“Well do you know it?” Jessica asks them with an identical smile on her face as I have on my own as we watch Morgause try to figure it out for a few moments before she turns to me.

“Fine I don’t know it but I doubt that a young witch like you knows it either.” She says to me with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow so I give her smug smirk.

“Translated that song means; Lovely night has come to us, lovely night, soft and dark; the lovely night that ends a long and hard, weary day; so rest... Lay your body down, forget your life. Spiders of the night come, spin your silky webs. Spiders of the night come, bind them in their sleep. Now, spiders of the night, spin! Wrapped in your shroud, dead to the world... just like my son: dead, dead, dead, dead!” I say with a light shoulder shrug before she turned back to the screen, ignoring the shocked looks I gained from everyone minus the twins who have matching giggles.

**_[The court members begin nodding off to sleep. Merlin notices and presses her hands over her ears. Cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin notices her staring at Arthur as she walks forward. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger. Court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Mary dies. Uther and Arthur stare at Merlin.]_ **

**_UTHER: You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, well..._ **

**_UTHER: Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded._ **

**_MERLIN: No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness._ **

**_UTHER: No, absolutely. This merits something quite special._ **

**_MERLIN: Well..._ **

**_UTHER: You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant._ **

**_[Court applauds.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Father!_ **

**_[Gwen claps with a pitying smile on her face. Arthur and Merlin look away from each other unhappily.]_ **

“The looks on your faces when you realised that you both were stuck with each other!” Gwaine laughs and I room my eyes with a small smile as it does seem funny from this point of view.

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Gaius knocks on Merlin's chamber door and enters.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Seems you're a hero._ **

**_MERLIN: Hard to believe, isn't it?_ **

**_GAIUS: No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?_ **

**_MERLIN: But...that was magic._ **

**_GAIUS: [nods] And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it._ **

**_MERLIN: What do you mean?_ **

**_GAIUS: I saw how you saved Arthur's life._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, no._ **

**_GAIUS: Perhaps that's its purpose._ **

**_MERLIN: [sighs] My destiny._ **

“Say that any more defeated I dare you.” Arthur says in that slight joking tone of his as I give him innocent look gaining laughter from the other knights while he gives me an unimpressed look.

**_GAIUS: Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me._ **

**_[Gaius hands Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth. Merlin unlatches it and looks inside.]_ **

**_MERLIN: [snorts] But this is a book of magic._ **

**_GAIUS: Which is why you must keep it hidden._ **

**_MERLIN: I will study every word._ **

**_[Knocking on door of the Physician's Chambers.]_ **

**_GUARD: Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away._ **

**_GAIUS: Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants._ **

**_END_ **

“That was the very first episode of five seasons and we have a lot more adventures to go through with you all!” Jessica says to us all once my name is shown on the screen at the end of the episode, the mini dragon has awoken and is now flying around me before landing on my shoulder.

“How many times have you used magic to save my life Merlin?” I’m asked by Arthur as I make my way over to the large tables along the sides of the room with much more food to pick from.

“Well Sire, if we really are watching what happened then you will find out won’t you?” I ask him as I fill a plate of food and I don't wait for an answer form him before I head back to my seat to get ready for the next episode.


	2. Chapter 2 Valiant

(Arthur’s P.O.V)

“The next episode that we have here to watch is called Valiant… also can be seen as the first tournament Arthur had with our dear Merlin.” Jessica says with a grin on her lips, I wonder what we will see in this episode as it has been only a few days with Merlin as my manservant.

_**KILGHRARRAH: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlin.** _

**_Scene: DEVLIN'S STORE_ **

**_VALIANT: I understand you have a shield for me._ **

**_[The merchant, Devlin, motions for him to come behind the counter.]_ **

**_DEVLIN: With your swordcraft and this shield, I guarantee you'll win._ **

**_VALIANT: Show me how it works._ **

**_DEVLIN: Certainly. Tharanai im bis entra ofra honra stolle._ **

“What does that spell mean Merlin?” Elyan asks the young female next to me with a curious tone, Merlin who seems gain a slightly turned up expression as those words were spoken.

“Those words Elyan mean; Change. The sound of my voice causes filthy wounds! It’s all either dark or heavy grey magic that abuses the beauty of it all.” Merlin explains to the young knight with a sad tone and a heavy look on her face as she looks over to Morgana and Morgause.

**_[The painted snakes on the shield come to life and slither out of the shield.]_ **

**_When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, a snake strikes. Your opponent will be paralyzed._ **

**_[Devlin hands him the shield.]_ **

**_The snakes are now under your command. They will do anything that you tell them to do._ **

**_VALIANT: Anything?_ **

**_DEVLIN: Just say the word. [They both laugh.]_ **

**_VALIANT: Kill him._ **

**_[A snake darts out from the shield and strikes Devlin.]_ **

“I for one am glade that he got found out to be using magic in the end and was disqualified from the whole tournament altogether.” Gwen says with a narrowed down gazed and a disgusted tone of voice at the dirty knight on the screen along with the other knights in the room with us.

“You said it Gwen… imagine a guy like him winning or becoming a knight of Camelot?” Elyan says, Merlin seems to be quiet and that isn’t the Merlin I know. The Merlin I know is male and has no magic though… maybe I should get to know her once again? Get to know the real Merlin?

**_Scene: CAMELOT_ **

**_[Valiant rides for Camelot and places his helmet and seal on the registration table.]_ **

**_VALIANT: Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament._ **

**_STEWARD: Welcome to Camelot._ **

**_Scene: CAMELOT CASTLE RAMPARTS_ **

**_ARTHUR: Ready?_ **

**_MERLIN: Would it make any difference if I said no?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Not really._ **

**_[Merlin draws her sword. Arthur attacks.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Body. Shield. Body. Shield._ **

**_MERLIN: Shield._ **

**_ARTHUR: Head._ **

**_MERLIN: Head? Ow._ **

**_ARTHUR: Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying._ **

**_[Arthur tags Merlin in the back.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Ow! I am._ **

**_ARTHUR: Once more._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, no._ **

“Alright Merlin were you really trying in that training lesson?” I ask the female next to me who pops a grape into her mouth with her eyes widen a little to give her an innocent look.

“I was trying my best in that training session Arthur… at being a complete and utter idiot.” She starts telling me in a strong tone but at my unamused look she trails off with the truth.

“Why? Why act like a complete and utter idiot like that?” I ask her, she gives me a bored look.

“Really you have to ask that of me Arthur? I came from a small village were not many of us knew how to fight, like at all you should know that. It would have been suspicious for me to know how to fight… even though Will’s father did teach us to fight.” Merlin explains and I have to admit she’s right about that it would have been a bit suspicious if a low peasant knew how to fight.

**_ARTHUR: To the left. To the right. And left. Head._ **

**_MERLIN: Ow!_ **

**_ARTHUR: Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win._ **

**_MERLIN: Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body._ **

**_ARTHUR: Shield._ **

**_MERLIN: Shield. Ah._ **

**_[Arthur hits her on the head.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Ow._ **

**_[Merlin topples over backwards and her helmet rolls off.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow._ **

**_MERLIN: Is it over?_ **

**_ARTHUR: That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?_ **

**_[Arthur swings a mace over his head.]_ **

**_MERLIN: [sighs]_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_GAIUS: [chuckles] So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?_ **

“Thanks Gaius as if having to wear all of that gear and having to let my ass get handed to me by Arthur wasn’t enough.” Merlin mutters with a mild glare at said man who lets out a laugh.

“How is it that you sound so different now? I mean it’s a slight difference but it’s there.” I ask her with a raised eyebrow and I can see that everyone expect the twins are curious as well.

“Well Arthur it’s this… my mother gave it to me before I left for Camelot, it’s has a spell on it that allows me to hide who I am along with my voice. As long as I want to be hidden from anyone that wants to hurt me that is.” Merlin explains with a giggle as she shows us a piece of lapis lazuli that she puts on and it matches her dress as it sits between her moderate sized breasts (C-D cup).

“What about your reflection? Why didn’t it show the real you for us all to see?” Leon asks her and she gives him a soft smile… Leon does have a point why is it that any mirror didn’t reveal her?

“Well I wasn’t really hiding my real appearance… I just edited it that’s all. Since the male form and my normal one are so similar it kind of created a loop hole for me to use.” Merlin explains with a shrug as we think over what she just said to us, while we continue on watching the show.

**_[Merlin taps her head.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Do you hear clanging?_ **

**_[Merlin sits at the table wearing her tunic. Gaius massages Merlin's shoulders.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Ah! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Onhríne achtung bregdan!_ **

**_[After she casts a spell, a book slides to Merlin on the table and opens up.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Oi! [He slaps the back of Merlin's head.] What've I told you about using magic like this?_ **

**_MERLIN: If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself._ **

**_GAIUS: Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?_ **

**_MERLIN: What would you do?_ **

**_GAIUS: Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes._ **

**_[Gaius goes back to treating Merlin's shoulders.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?_ **

**_GAIUS: I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun._ **

“It might be fun he had said… most of my chores are most certainly not fun in any sense of the word.” Merlin once again mutters under her breath with a roll of her eyes and arms crossed.

“Oh please Merlin I know full well that you found a way to make them more bearable.” Mystic laughs lightly as she takes a bite of her cake, Jessica rolls her eyes before she gains a smirk and with a glow of her eyes her sister has poofed out of the large cinema room we are all in.

“JESSICA YOU MOTHERFUCKING SLUT! YOU DROPPED ME IN THE ICE COLD POOL!” We hear being screamed as both Merlin and Jessica burst out laughing as a wet Mystic comes storming in.

**_MERLIN: [scoffs] You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties._ **

**_GAIUS: We all have our duties. Even Arthur._ **

**_MERLIN: It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory._ **

**_GAIUS: He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure._ **

**_[He presses hard on Merlin's arm.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Ah! That makes two of us._ **

**_Scene: GUINEVERE'S HOUSE_ **

**_GWEN: So, you've got voiders on the arms._ **

**_MERLIN: Mmhhmmm._ **

**_GWEN: The hauberk goes over your chest._ **

**_MERLIN: The chest. The arms. The chest._ **

**_GWEN: I guess you know what to do with the helmet._ **

**_MERLIN: Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out._ **

**_GWEN: [giggles]_ **

**_[Merlin puts the helmet on.]_ **

**_MERLIN: How come you're so much better at this than me?_ **

“Merlin? How much of it did you really understand?” Gwen asks her friend with a light tone.

“Believe it or not I didn’t know that much about armor as in Ealdor we didn’t have much if any and I still would have come as you are one of my closest friends and I wish that I could have told you the truth about me.” Merlin says to Gwen with a smile and Gwen gives her a brighter smile.

**_GWEN: I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad._ **

**_MERLIN: No, it's brilliant!_ **

**_Scene: TRAINING GROUNDS_ **

**_ARTHUR: You do know the tournament starts today?_ **

**_MERLINL Yes, Sire._ **

**_[Merlin fixes the buckle on the gorget.]_ **

**_MERLIN: You nervous?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I don't get nervous._ **

**_MERLIN: Really? I thought everyone got nervous._ **

**_ARTHUR: Will you shut up!_ **

“Oh he was nervous alright just didn’t want to admit it to a lowly servant like me.” Merlin says as she rolls her eyes with a shake of the head making the other knights laugh that she joins in.

“Don’t be so hard on the prince Merlin… you will have more chances later in the series, I promise you that.” Jessica says with a teasing smirk on her face gaining even more laughter from Merlin and my knights… she even gains a giggle or two from both Morgana and Morgause at that!

**_[Merlin grabs Arthur's cape, ties it on him, and hands Arthur his helmet.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Great, yeah. I think you're all set._ **

**_ARTHUR: Aren't you forgetting something? My sword._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that._ **

**_[Arthur grabs the sword and marches off.]_ **

**_MERLIN: That went well._ **

**_Scene:_** **_TOURNAMENT GROUNDS_**

**_[Guinevere and Morgana sit excitedly in the stands of the tournament grounds as the competitors enter the arena. Merlin peeks around the entrance as Uther struts past the front line of knights]_ **

**_UTHER: Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces._ **

**_[A box is opened revealing the gold.]_ **

**_UTHER: It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!_ **

“What do you do with all of the gold that you win from tournaments as you are the Prince of Camelot and don’t really need it?” Lancelot asks me with almost everyone looking at me for an answer, I notice that the twins and Morgana don’t seem to be interested in my answer.

“He would be in merlin’s words a prat about it and put the money back into his own personal vault... that was before Merlin came alone and as far as I know he gives it to the people.” Morgana says this with a shrug of the shoulders and a small teasing smirk on her lips as well.

**_[Crowd cheers. The knights exit the arena. Uther stops by Arthur on his way to the stands and speaks to him in a low voice.]_ **

**_UTHER: I trust you will make me proud._ **

**_[Uther slaps his back. Guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes, and they put on helmets. The crowd cheers and Guinevere whoops. Arthur and the knight fight.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Yeah! Come on!_ **

**_[Arthur wins and the crowd cheers.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Yeah!_ **

**_[Valiant wins his bout. Meanwhile, other knights compete. Arthur and Merlin watch Valiant fighting.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword._ **

**_[Valiant exits the arena and stops near Arthur.]_ **

**_VALIANT: May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Likewise._ **

**_VALIANT: I hope to see you at the reception this evening._ **

**_[Valiant leaves with his servant.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Creep._ **

**_ARTHUR: [snorts]_ **

**_MERLIN: [snorts]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail._ **

“It seems that the moment you realised that you were getting along with Merlin and were having a good time with her so you shut it down by giving her a ton of chores to do instead.” Mystic says as she takes a bit out of her cake with an innocent look on her face that doesn’t fool any of us.

**_Scene: MERLIN'S CHAMBER_ **

**_GAIUS: Are you using magic again?_ **

**_MERLIN: No._ **

**_GAIUS: What's all this, then?_ **

**_MERLIN: [shrugs]_ **

**_GAIUS: I just came to tell you that supper's ready._ **

**_Scene: THRONE ROOM_ **

**_VALIANT: Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord._ **

**_UTHER: I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style._ **

**_VALIANT: Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced."_ **

**_UTHER: I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward._ **

**_[Valiant bows to kiss Morgana's hand while Arthur looks on with a wry grin.]_ **

**_VALIANT: My Lady._ **

**_MORGANA: I saw you competing today._ **

**_VALIANT: I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast._ **

**_MORGANA: That's correct._ **

**_VALIANT: Then I will give everything to win the tournament._ **

**_[She smiles and nods to him, he nods back.]_ **

“He was sweet talking you Morgana that’s all, Valiant didn’t care he just wanted the money and the power of becoming a knight of Camelot.” Merlin says with a shake of her head and a sad note within her voice that I am sure the other knights would have picked up on as well.

“How would you know that Merlin?” Morgana asks her with a raised eyebrow, we all turn to look at Merlin as well, she has a rather smug look on her face as she crosses her arms at Morgana.

“Just watch the show… it will come up I know it will.” Merlin says with that smile still in place before she turns to face the screen once again with us all following her example on that.

**_VALIANT: My Lady._ **

**_[Valiant walks over to shake hands with other knights, Morgana and Guinevere watch him. Arthur bows to his father.]_ **

**_UTHER: Arthur._ **

**_ARTHUR: Father._ **

**_[Arthur looks over at Valiant before walking to Morgana.]_ **

**_MORGANA: They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant._ **

**_ARTHUR: They're not the only ones._ **

**_MORGANA: You're not jealous, are you?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I don't see there's anything to be jealous of._ **

**_[Morgana's smile fades. Arthur walks on.]_ **

“To be fair Morgana Arthur is your half-brother, I would say that a small part of him knew that there was a deeper bound between you both then what were both believed and that is what lead him to act like a real prat with you.” Merlin says with a small smile at the older witch.

**_MORGANA: [to Guinevere, in a low voice] Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament._ **

**_GUINEVERE: You don't really mean that._ **

**_MORGANA: Yes, I do._ **

**_Scene: ARMOURY_ **

**_MERLIN: Hello? Is there someone there?_ **

**_[Merlin finds Valiant's shield and sees one of the snake eyes blink. She moves to touch it when someone puts a sword to her chest. Merlin gets up.]_ **

**_VALIANT: Can I help you with something, boy?_ **

**_MERLIN: Nope. I'm good. I, I was just... I was, erm, gathering my master's armour._ **

**_VALIANT: Then you'd best be on your way._ **

**_MERLIN: Right, yeah. No problem._ **

**_[Merlin picks up the armour and stumbles on her way out.]_ **

“Was that the first time you began to suspect him of using magic Merlin?” Lancelot asks her and she nods her head in agreement while Gaius gains a somewhat bashful look on his face.

“Why did you tell me about that?” I ask Merlin once I realise that Valiant had threatened her, she shrugs her shoulders with an uncaring look on her face, I give her a blank look and she sighs.

“It wasn’t really that important as I had face worse than a sword being pointed at me when I was younger.” Merlin reveals to us all still in that uncaring tone, what could be worse than a sword?

**_Scene: ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_ARTHUR: You did all this on your own?_ **

**_MERLIN: Yes, Sire._ **

**_ARTHUR: Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything._ **

**_[Merlin puts on Arthur's hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. Merlin hands Arthur his helmet.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse._ **

**_MERLIN: I'm a fast learner._ **

**_ARTHUR: I hope, for you sake, that's true._ **

**_MERLIN: Good luck._ **

**_Scene:_** **_TOURNAMENT GROUNDS_**

**_GAIUS: Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?_ **

**_MERLIN: It... [sighs] It isn't totally horrible all the time._ **

**_[Arthur fights his opponent.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Yes! [claps]_ **

“It seems that not only does Merlin know how to fight but she enjoys watching the tournaments as well.” Leon says with a lot of the other nights agreeing with him as Merlin let’s out a sigh.

“Looks like when the next tournament comes around we will need to fight in your honour Lady Merlin.” Gwaine says making Merlin roll her eyes at him with a laugh leaving her as well.

**_[Valiant fights in the arena. He knocks down Sir Ewan, whose helm rolls off. Valiant pins him down with his shield.]_ **

**_VALIANT: Strike him._ **

**_[Serpents come out of shield.]_ **

**_VALIANT: Strike him!_ **

**_[Serpent bites Sir Ewan. Valiant hits him and stands up. Crowd cheers. Arthur and Merlin see Sir Ewan lying motionless on the ground.]_ **

**_MERLIN: I think he's badly hurt._ **

**_[Gaius enters the arena with his medical bag.]_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_MERLIN: How is he?_ **

**_GAIUS: It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite._ **

**_Merlin: How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight._ **

**_GAIUS: But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis._ **

**_MERLIN: Can you heal him?_ **

**_GAIUS: Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote._ **

**_MERLIN: What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?_ **

**_GAIUS: Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die._ **

**_MERLIN: He was fighting Knight Valiant._ **

“That was when your suspicions were confirmed weren’t they Merlin?” Percival asks her with an understanding look in his eyes as she nods her head at him with a semi dark look in her eyes.

“Yeah that was just the first in a long line of people using magic for personal gain and against Arthur.” Merlin says darkly before the mini dragon in her lap nuzzles against her, causing her to calm down and start to stroke it with a smile on her face.

**_GAIUS: What's that?_ **

**_MERLIN: Nothing._ **

**_Scene:_** **_VALIANT'S GUEST CHAMBERS_**

**_VALIANT: Dinner time. Come on._ **

**_[Valiant feeds it to the snakes in the shield. Merlin scurries away, but Valiant hears her and follows. Merlin hides in an alcove of the Criss-cross Corridor and Valiant gives up the chase.]_ **

**_Scene:_** **_GAIUS' CHAMBERS_**

**_MERLIN: I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic._ **

**_GAIUS: Are you sure?_ **

**_MERLIN: The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur._ **

**_GAIUS: Is there any chance you might be mistaken?_ **

**_MERLIN: I know magic when I see it._ **

**_GAIUS: Perhaps, but have you any proof?_ **

**_MERLIN: Don't you believe me?_ **

“How could you not believe your own niece Gaius? She is your family.” Morgana says with a raised eyebrow, Gaius gains an ashamed look on his face at being reminded of what he did.

“How did you not throw up at what you saw with the mouse?” Gwen asks and I after agree with her most of us had the feeling of throwing up at the sight but Merlin seems mildly disrupted.

“It wasn’t the really the mouse that got me but all of the dark magic I could feel coming from the shield along with his dark intentions is what did it.” Merlin explains to us all with a shrug.

**_GAIUS: I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?_ **

**_MERLIN: What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!_ **

**_GAIUS: But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight._ **

**_MERLIN: What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?_ **

**_GAIUS: I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is._ **

**_Scene: TRAINING GROUNDS/TOURNAMENT GROUNDS_ **

**_MERLIN: You're telling me you've got to fight that?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow._ **

**_MERLIN: Ah, and you're fast._ **

“You sound so relived at that realisation Merlin… were you worried for me?” I ask the servant next to me and she gives me an unamused look with her arms crossed under her breasts.

“Yes I was worried about you Arthur even of my destiny had any control over me, I still would be worried about you.” She says with a soft but conveying tone from her expression she is leaving something out but I won’t push her to tell me what though… not yet anyway.

**_ARTHUR: Exactly._ **

**_[Merlin finishes helping Arthur with his armour. Morgana absently strokes Guinevere's cloak in the stands.]_ **

**_GWEN: You're not worried, are you?_ **

**_MORGANA: No._ **

**_[Merlin sees Valiant put down his shield. Gaius approaches Merlin.]_ **

**_GAIUS: How're you getting on?_ **

**_MERLIN: Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business._ **

**_[Arthur fights the bear knight and wins. Valiant wins his next match. Merlin and Gaius look at the final brackets.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him._ **

“You have only known him for one single day, why are you so keen to look out for him?” Morgause speaks up with a confused tone and I hate to admit it but the blonde sorceress is right.

“I am the prince’s servant and if I don’t look out for him then the king would surely have my head and I would like to live a little longer please.” Merlin says with a sarcastic tone at Morgause.

 ** _Scene:_** **_GAIUS' CHAMBERS_**

**_GAIUS: Merlin, about what I said yesterday... Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this._ **

**_MERLIN: But we don't have any proof._ **

**_GAIUS: Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter._ **

**_[Merlin gets up and leaves.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Merlin?_ **

**_Scene: COUNCIL CHAMBERS_ **

**_KNIGHTS: Long live Valiant!_ **

**_UTHER: So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?_ **

**_VALIANT: He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent._ **

**_[Merlin peeks into the Council Chamber.]_ **

**_UTHER: You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you._ **

**_VALIANT: I'd be honoured, My Lord._ **

“Told you so Morgana! He only wants power nothing more.” Merlin says with a laugh at the other dark haired woman as most of us in the room laugh at Merlin’s behaviour as it is so Merlin.

“You have a funny way of gloating to others Merl.” Gwaine says making Merlin roll her eyes with a smirk at him as he gets a drink… why do I get the feeling that Merlin wasn’t truly gloating?

**_Scene: VALIANT'S GUEST CHAMBERS_ **

**_MERLIN: Aetynan._ **

**_[The door unlocks. Merlin enters and takes a sword from a rack, approaching the shield. Merlin turns to the door when he hears someone approaching. T snake slithers out of the shield and poises to strike. Merlin sees the shadow of the snake and turns around to cut off its head. The other snakes come out, but Merlin drops the sword, grabs the first snake head and runs out of the room.]_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_GAIUS: I'll get started preparing the antidote._ **

**_MERLIN: I'm going to tell Arthur._ **

**_GAIUS: You'll need this._ **

**_[Gaius hands Merlin the snake head.]_ **

**_GAIUS: And Merlin, what you did was very brave._ **

**_Scene: ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_ARTHUR: [sceptically] You? You chopped its head off?_ **

“Seeing it now… I still can’t believe it. You cut the snakes head off with the risk of being bit yourself.” I say with wide eyes Merlin just shrugs her shoulders at me before she leans forward to get some more food to munch on from the small table before all of us.

**_MERLIN: Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat._ **

**_ARTHUR: Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot._ **

**_MERLIN: Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him._ **

**_ARTHUR: I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating._ **

**_MERLIN: Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!_ **

**_[Merlin picks up the snake head.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?_ **

**_[Arthur takes the snake head and looks it over.]_ **

**_MERLIN: I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you._ **

“Not about saving your life at any cost I wouldn’t at least.” Merlin adds on to what she had said to me on the screen with a soft sad voice that sounds like summer winds whispering.

**_ARTHUR: I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true._ **

**_MERLIN: I swear it's true._ **

**_ARTHUR: Then I believe you._ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_GAIUS: Welcome back._ **

**_EWAN: There was a snake on his shield. It came alive._ **

**_GAIUS: You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system._ **

**_EWAN: I must warn Arthur._ **

**_GAIUS: Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back._ **

**_[Snake slithers to Ewan's bed and strikes him.]_ **

“I shouldn’t have come to you Arthur… not only did I end up killing Sir Ewan instead of save him but I made a fool out of you in front of the council. That was a lesson I had to learn so not to cause any unnecessary deaths in the future.” Merlin mutters darkly to herself with a sigh escaping.

 ** _Scene:_** **_COUNCIL CHAMBER_**

**_UTHER: Why have you summoned the court?_ **

**_ARTHU: I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament._ **

**_UTHER: Valiant, what do you have to say to this?_ **

**_VALIAN: My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?_ **

**_UTHER: Do you have evidence?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I do._ **

**_[Arthur motions for Merlin to come forward. Merlin hands Uther the snake head.]_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_GAIUS: I'm afraid this potion tastes like toad water, but it'll get you back on your feet. Ewan?_ **

**_[Gaius checks for Ewan's pulse.]_ **

“I made everything worse! I should have just kept my mouth shut about going to Arthur and maybe Sir Ewan would still be alive!” Merlin cries out as she hugs herself and all of the knight’s move to hug the distressed girl in comfort… how can someone like Merlin ever be evil?

**_Scene: COUNCIL CHAMBER_ **

**_UTHER: Let me see this shield._ **

**_MERLIN: [whispers to Arthur] Don't let him get too close._ **

**_ARTHUR: Be careful, My Lord._ **

**_[Arthur draws his sword. Uther inspects the shield. Gaius enters the room.]_ **

**_GAIUS: [whispers] Merlin._ **

**_ARTHUR: [whispers] We need Ewan. Find out what's happening._ **

**_[Merlin nods.]_ **

**_VALIANT: As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield._ **

**_ARTHUR: He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive._ **

**_UTHER: Then how am I to know that what you say is true?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic._ **

**_UTHER: Where is this witness?_ **

**_ARTHUR: He should be here..._ **

**_[Arthur turns to Gaius and Merlin.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Where's Ewan?_ **

**_MERLIN: He's dead._ **

“My fault… all my fault!” Merlin cries out even harder than before when she hears, her past self say that Sir Ewan is dead. I see that all of the knights are trying to convince her that it wasn’t her fault and that she shouldn’t be blaming herself for what had happened.

**_UTHER: I'm waiting!_ **

**_ARTHUR: I'm afraid the witness is dead._ **

**_UTHER: So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?_ **

**_ARTHUR: No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from..._ **

**_UTHER: Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I believe he's telling the truth!_ **

**_VALIANT: My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?_ **

**_MERLIN: I've seen those snakes come alive!_ **

**_UTHER: How dare you interrupt?! Guards!_ **

**_[Guards begin taking Merlin away.]_ **

**_VALIANT: My Lord._ **

**_UTHER: Wait!_ **

**_VALIANT: I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account._ **

**_UTHER: You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour._ **

“With honour and gallantry my ass, he’s a power hungry dick who would use the beauty of magic for selfish gain.” Merlin growls once it seems that she has calm down from her outburst.

“MERLIN! What have I told you about your use of inappropriate language?” Gaius says to her with an unimpressed look on his face along with his arms crossed over his chest and Merlin just gives him an innocent wide eyed look as the knights all go back to their normal seats.

**_VALIANT: My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal._ **

**_UTHER: Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?_ **

**_ARTHUR: No!_ **

**_UTHER: Then what am I to make of these allegations?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology._ **

**_VALIANT: Accepted._ **

**_Scene: ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS_ **

**_ARTHUR: I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool._ **

**_MERLIN: I know it didn't go exactly to plan._ **

**_ARTHUR: "Didn't go to plan"?! My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!_ **

**_MERLIN: We can still expose Valiant._ **

“Still optimistic as ever Merlin? We are glade that you are in our lives.” Elyan and Gwen say to her with a smile on their faces that make her smile back, I remember this part only too well.

“They are right Merlin, you are like a beacon of hope and light in their lives ever since you came even if they didn’t realise the full affect.” Jessica and Mystic say with matching smiles as well.

“Please I am no light and you both should know that since you have us here.” Merlin says to them making the twins share another giggle between them that has Merlin rolling her eyes at them.

**_ARTHUR: I no longer require your services._ **

**_MERLIN: You're sacking me?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I need a servant I can trust._ **

**_MERLIN: You can trust me!_ **

**_ARTHUR: And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!_ **

**_Scene: DRAGON’S CAVE_ **

**_MERLIN: Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye._ **

**_KILGHARRAH: If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny._ **

**_MERLIN: How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle._ **

**_KILGHARRAH: That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth._ **

**_MERLIN: What is that supposed to mean?_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: You know, young witch, this is not the end. It is the beginning._ **

**_MERLIN: Just give me a straight answer!_ **

“I don’t think that he ever does give me a straight answer now that I think about it.” Merlin musses lightly before she shrugs her shoulders uncaringly as she continue to watch the show.

“What do you mean by that?” Elyan asks her curious and I can see that most if not all of the knights have come to accept the fact that Merlin has magic ad from the outburst she had isn’t evil.

“You’ll learn what I mean by that as we continue watching the show, Elyan.” She replies to him with a soft smile tilting her lips upwards as she strokes the mini dragon in her lap.

**_Scene: MAIN SQUARE_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Hello, Merlin._ **

**_MERLIN: All right?_ **

**_[Guinevere sits next to her.]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?_ **

**_[Merlin nods.]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: What are you going to do?_ **

**_MERLIN: Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Because it is! Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong._ **

**_MERLIN: And how do I do that?_ **

**_GUINEVER: I don't know._ **

**_[Merlin catches sight of a dog statue.]_ **

**_MERLIN: That's it._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Where are you going?_ **

“Is this when I see why you needed the statue Merlin? Or was it just to make your room look better?” Gwen asks her fellow servant with a smile and a giggle that Merlin returns.

**_MERLIN: Do you have a wheelbarrow?_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS’ CHAMBERS_ **

**_GAIUS: What are you doing with that?_ **

**_MERLIN: I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves._ **

**_[Merlin puts the statue in her chamber and pull the magic book out from under a floor board.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ **

**_[Merlin tries out the spell]_ **

**_MERLIN: Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ **

**_Scene: MORGANA’S CHAMBERS_ **

**_MORGANA: [whispers] Arthur!_ **

**_[Morgana gets up and goes to the window to watch Arthur practicing in the Square below.]_ **

**_Scene: MERLIN’S ROOM_ **

**_[Merlin tries the spell over and over but nothing happens.]_ **

“What does that spell mean?” Percival asks her with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

“It mean I command you to rise up to life.” Merlin says simply with a calming smile at him.

**_Scene: ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS_ **

**_ARTHUR: I thought I told you to get out of my sight._ **

**_MERLIN: Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you._ **

**_ARTHUR: I know._ **

**_MERLIN: Then withdraw. You have to withdraw._ **

**_ARTHUR: Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?_ **

**_MERLIN: Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die._ **

**_ARTHUR: Then I die._ **

**_MERLIN: How can you go out there and fight like that?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Because I have to. It's my duty._ **

**_Scene: MERLIN’S ROOM_ **

**_[Merlin wakes early the next morning with the spell book in his lap, and speaks drowsily.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Bebay odothay... arisan quickum._ **

“You tried to bring the dog alive so that you could expose Valiant until you where bone tired!” I ask her shocked at how far she would go and that’s only after a few days of being with me!

**_[Valiant sharpens his sword near the tournament grounds. Arthur stands in the arena and looks around.]_ **

**_Scene: ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS_ **

**_MORGANA: Let me._ **

**_[She fixes the strap for the gorget and tightens the vambrace.]_ **

**_MORGANA: I used to help my father with his armour._ **

**_[She hands him his helmet.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Thanks._ **

**_[Arthur turns to leave.]_ **

**_MORGANA: Arthur, be careful._ **

“That’s the Morgana that we all want to see again the one that had cared for her bother even if you didn’t know.” Jessica and Mystic both say with soft wishful voices as we all watch the screen.

**_[Arthur nods.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: See you at the feast._ **

**_Scene: TOURNAMENT GROUNDS_ **

**_[Arthur enters the arena. Arthur and Valiant put on their helmets prepare to fight.]_ **

**_Scene: MERLIN’S ROOM_ **

**_MERLIN: Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ **

**_[There's a growl, but Merlin keeps repeating the spell.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ **

**_[The Rottweiler barks.]_ **

**_MERLIN: I did it!_ **

**_[The dog starts lunging at Merlin, she rushes out of the room and shuts the door. Gaius enters.]_ **

**_GAIUS: Arthur's fighting Valiant!_ **

**_MERLIN: I know. I'm on my way. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later._ **

**_[Gaius peeks into Merlin's room and the Rottweiler barks at him.]_ **

**_Scene: TOURNAMENT GROUNDS_ **

**_[Arthur fights Valiant. Arthur knocks Valiant's helmet off. Arthur removes his helmet and they both pull down their mail coifs. Valiant knocks Arthur to the ground and steps on his shield. Valiant disarms Arthur, but Arthur catches him before he can strike. Valiant pins Arthur against a wall, but Arthur shoves him off and Merlin takes the opportunity]_ **

**_MERLIN: Bebay odothay arisan quickum._ **

**_[The snakes come out of the shield. The crowd stands up in surprise.]_ **

“You were the one responsible for revealing the snakes to us?” Morgana asks shocked and Merlin just shrugs her shoulders with a small mile on her lips and a knowing look in her eyes.

**_VALIANT: What are you doing? I didn't summon you!_ **

**_UTHER: He is using magic._ **

**_ARTHUR: And now they see you for what you really are._ **

**_VALIANT: [chuckles]_ **

**_[Valiant sends the snakes to the ground.]_ **

**_VALIANT: Kill him!_ **

**_[Arthur backs up toward the stands and Morgana grabs the sword from the knight sitting next to her and throws it to Arthur.]_ **

**_MORGANA: Arthur!_ **

**_[Arthur catches it, swings at Valiant and then kills the snakes. Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him through.]_ **

“The fucking filth deserved to die.” Merlin mutters darkly to the delight of Morgause and Morgana while Gaius looks at her with a shocked look along with the rest of the knight.

“Merlin! This will be the last time I tell you to watch your language.” Gaius says to her.

**_ARTHUR: It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all._ **

**_[Valiant drops and the crowd cheers. Arthur slaps Merlin's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds.]_ **

**_Scene: BANQUET HALL_ **

**_UTHER: My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion._ **

**_[The court applauds and Arthur offers Morgana his arm.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: My Lady._ **

**_[Morgana curtsies.]_ **

**_MORGANA: My champion._ **

**_MERLIN: See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory._ **

**_GAIUS: And he owes it all to you._ **

“Why are you upset about that Merlin? I mean you’re a girl yourself so it shouldn’t bother you at all?” I ask her but she just looks off to the side with a small frown on her face as Gwen gets up from her seat and moves to seat between Merlin and me before giving Merlin a hug.  

**_MORGANA: Has your father apologised yet for not believing you?_ **

**_ARTHUR: He'll never apologise. I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you._ **

**_MORGANA: Turns out he wasn't really champion material._ **

**_ARTHUR: That was some tournament final._ **

**_MORGANA: Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince._ **

**_ARTHUR: Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something._ **

**_MORGANA: So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl._ **

**_ARTHUR: Because I wasn't._ **

**_MORGANA: You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me._ **

**_ARTHUR: Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you._ **

**_MORGANA: Fine!_ **

**_ARTHUR: Fine._ **

**_[Morgana storms off to talk to Guinevere. Arthur turns to Merlin.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help._ **

“But you did need saving also not only did you get saved by a girl, you were saved by a servant as well.” Merlin giggles as she points this out to me gaining laughs from around the room.

”She has you there Arthur.” Leon and Gwaine say to me with a laugh, Merlin smirks at us all.

“I don’t know what you two are going about, I’ve have to save all of you a few times now and I doubt I’ll stop anytime soon.” She says with a calm tone before she takes a bite out of her food.

**_ARTHUR: I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you._ **

**_MERLIN: No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even._ **

**_ARTHUR: Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant._ **

**_MERLIN: Your servant? You sacked me._ **

**_ARTHUR: Now I'm rehiring you._ **

**_MERLIN: [snorts]_ **

**_ARTHUR: My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables._ **

**_END_ **

“We have just finished the second episode of the season and it seems that things are already getting interesting don’t you agree Melody?” Jessica says to the small creature that is now sitting on her shoulder as a giggle leaves her lips before she stands up with a full body stretch.

“You alright now Merl?” Gwen asks in a soft whisper so that the rest of the room doesn’t hear her ask this but since I am next to her I can… why is she asking Merlin this? Is something wrong?

“Yeah thanks Gwen, you always know how to cheer me up when I feel down.” Merlin says to her with a small almost not there smile on her face that Gwen returns.


	3. The Mark Of Nimueh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about this being so late but I had major writers block and had a few personal things to take care of... but here is chapter 3 of Let's watch Merlin!!!

(Merlin’s P.O.V)

“After only two episodes and I already feel exhausted as hell... I hate to know what I’ll be like after we’re finished.” I say with a stretch and a soft cat like mewl slipping past my lips, I notice that the others... mainly Gwaine have gone over to the main food tables to get something to eat.

“Is he always thinking with his stomach?” Mystic and Jessica laugh with small smiles on their face, once they all are back in their seats we see that Gwaine has the most food on his plate.

“Can we just continue with the next episode please?” Morgana asks with a bored tone of voice… I really hope that the half-sisters can find a way to be no longer ‘evil’ and come back home.

“Fine then this next episode is called the mark of Nimueh, enjoy.” Jessica says with a smile before she presses play on the remote and the screen lights up once again as the episode starts.

**_KILGHARRAH: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlin._ **

**_Scene:  NIMUEH'S CAVE_ **

**_NIMUEH: Berbay odothay arisan yeldo_ **

**_[Nimueh places a magic egg, containing an Afanc she sculpted, into water. It travels through underground waterways to a manmade cavern. Nimueh watches Camelot from her water basin]_ **

**_NIMUEH: Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ_ **

“What do those two spells mean?” Percival asks me with a confused tone, I turn to face Morgause with a raised eyebrow and a smirk in challenge for her to let them know what they mean.

“The first spell was rather simple it means; I bring you forth and I free you! And the second one translates into meaning; Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, free him, he comes to Camelot.” Morgause explains with a wave of her hand at the knights and I nod my head in agreement as they turn to me to make sure that she isn’t lying about what they mean.

 ** _Scene:_** **_LOWER TOWN_**

**_[Gaius and Merlin look over corpse in the street]_ **

**_MERLIN: Aren't you scared?_ **

**_GAIUS: Of what?_ **

**_MERLIN: That you might catch whatever it is._ **

**_GAIUS: I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of._ **

**_[Turns over corpse to reveal white skinned, white eyed face]_ **

**_MERLIN: You were saying?_ **

**_GAIUS: People mustn't see this. They will panic._ **

“I remember this fun little adventure of mine, great… I’m so sorry Gwen, Elyan I truly am for what happened.” I mutter the first part with distaste before I say the second part to my friends with a soft voice and I can see that they realise that this was when they almost lost their father.

“Why are you saying sorry Merlin you did noth… it was you wasn’t it and once again you told us the truth?” Gwen starts before she realises what I mean and I nod my head to her, she suddenly hugs me with and with a soft laugh I hug her back with a smile while the others all look confused.

**_Scene: GUINEVERE'S HOUSE_ **

**_[Gwen and her father get ready at home]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Dad, here's your sandwich._ **

**_TOM: Ooh. Mmm, what's in it?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: It's smoked pigeon. But I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon._ **

**_TOM: [Laughing] You're such a good girl to me._ **

**_GUINEVERE: And I've done you some watercress soup tonight._ **

**_TOM: Don't tell me, with more water in it than cress?_ **

**_[She laughs and they hug]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: I'll see you later._ **

**_TOM: Okay. Bye._ **

“You father was a good man and one of the best blacksmiths in all of Camelot.” Arthur says to the brother and sister duo with a soft smile and those of the knights who knew Tom agrees.

“Thanks Arthur you saying that means a lot to us.” Elyan says before we all return to the screen.

“Yeah Arthur it’s so sweet of you to say that about our father and it’s for that reason that you will make a great king one day.” Gwen says after she pulls away from our hug to give him a smile.

**_Scene: OUTSIDE DRAWBRIDGE_ **

**_[Merlin and Gaius wheel the body over the castle drawbridge. Gwen approaches carrying the flowers she had at home]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: What are you doing?_ **

**_MERLIN: Er... just moving something._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Looks heavy._ **

**_MERLIN: Earm, it's nothing really. Erm... did someone got you flowers?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Oh! No. [giggle] Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you._ **

**_MERLIN: Thanks. Well, er..._ **

“You sound so nervous Merl.” Gwen giggles and I roll my eyes back at her with a small smile.

“It seems that this seating arrangement isn’t the best as you all tend to move around quite a bit... oh well.” Jessica suddenly muses more to herself then to us before her eyes glow a soft gold and pink colour before our seats are turn into a big area of beanbags, pillows and blankets.

“Now you can move around all you want without it feeling cramped and as you can see you still have your smaller table of snacks before you all.” Mystic says to us all with a wide smile on her face, once she finished both Gwen and Gwaine move to my side with a blanket or two.

**_[Merlin sticks the flower in her scarf. Gwen smiles.]_ **

**_MERLIN: Er... see you._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Bye._ **

**_Scene: MORGANA'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Gwen enters with flowers]_ **

**_MORGANA: You look happy._ **

**_GUINEVERE: I picked these for you._ **

**_MORGANA: Oh, that's so sweet._ **

“What happened to the old Morgana? The one that cared about her friends and was avid about all of the things that she loved so dearly?” I mutter with my arms crossed and a raised eyebrow as Gwen nods her head in agreement of what I said from her new place next to me.

**_GUINEVERE: Something to cheer you up. I know you're not sleeping well._ **

**_MORGANA: You cheer me up._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Would you like me to put them in water for you?_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Merlin and Gaius looking at body with magnifying glass]_ **

**_GAIUS: I've never seen anything like this before._ **

**_MERLIN: Do you think it could be some kind of plague?_ **

**_GAIUS: No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?_ **

**_MERLIN: You think it's caused by magic?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Merlin!_ **

**_[Merlin opens door before Arthur can come in and see the body]_ **

**_MERLIN: Erm... I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late._ **

**_ARTHUR: Don't worry. I'm getting used to it._ **

“What is that supposed to mean Arthur?” I ask the prince of Camelot with a hurt tone in my voice and a disbelieving look on my face, he looks away from me with a nervous look of his own.

“Um… well…” Arthur tries to come up with an answer to my seemingly innocent question that won’t get him in trouble with both Gwen and me at the moment.

**_[Arthur furrows his brow when he sees the flower in Merlin's scarf. Merlin looks down at it]_ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, er... Gwen, she gave it to me._ **

**_ARTHUR: Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now._ **

**_MERLIN: Okay._ **

**_[Merlin closes the door]_ **

**_MERLIN: Gaius..._ **

**_GAIUS: I heard._ **

**_MERLIN: Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?_ **

**_GAIUS: Because that's the way it is. You're a servant._ **

**_MERLIN: Wha... if he knew who I was, what I've done..._ **

**_GAIUS: You'd be a dead servant. Right, get this covered up._ **

“Did you always have that fear within the back of your mind?” Lancelot asks me with soft eyes with a matching tone of voice most of the knights all turn to face me and I keep look away.

“Yeah I did Lance, being a witch in Camelot I didn’t know ‘when’ someone would find out and tell Uther. So no matter how many times I might have said if you all knew the truth about me I was still scared of what would happen. It’s that fear of Uther that most sorcerers and sorceresses turn towards using their magic for evil and hatred and that in turn gain us the hatred of Uther.” I don’t look at anyone as I voice one of my deepest fears that I’ve had my whole life to my friends.

**_MERLIN: Hey, I'm not your servant._ **

**_GAIUS: No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up._ **

**_Scene: COUNCIL CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Gaius looks over dead council member]_ **

**_UTHER: What's happened to him?_ **

**_GAIUS: I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today._ **

**_UTHER: Why didn't you report it to me?_ **

**_GAIUS: I was attempting to find the cause._ **

**_UTHER: What did you conclude?_ **

**_GAIUS: I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one._ **

**_UTHER: What are you concealing from me?_ **

“Other than the fact that my apprentice is a witch… nothing much.” Gaius says with an eye roll at the scree making me giggle behind my hand to the amusement of my two blanket buddies.

“What’s so funny Merlin?” Arthur asks me with a raised eyebrow and I give him an innocent look that has most of the room rolling their own eyes at my behaviour towards Arthur.

“Nothing Sire... nothing at all.” I say to him with a soft tone of voice and a soft smile lifting the corners of my lips ever so slightly before I decide to get some food from the table before us.

**_GAIUS: Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast._ **

**_UTHER: What is the cause?_ **

**_GAIUS: I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery._ **

**_[Uther pulls Arthur aside]_ **

**_UTHER: We must find who did this._ **

**_ARTHUR: I will, Father._ **

**_UTHER: Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant._ **

**_ARTHUR: Merlin? But..._ **

**_UTHER: We need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly._ **

**_ARTHUR: Yes, Father._ **

“I don’t think we ever found who did it.” Arthur mutters in thought up at the screen before us and I stay silent as I think over what had happened between me and Nimueh later on.

“Why you so quiet Merlin? What’s wrong?” Gwen asks from next to me and Gwaine nods his head in agreement as they look at me with concern and I give them both a reassuring smile.

 ** _Scene:_** **_LOWER TOWN_**

**_[Arthur and guards search the city. Merlin and Gaius walk through town. Merlin sees a sick person]_ **

**_MERLIN: Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive._ **

**_GAIUS: I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him._ **

**_MERLIN: But we haven't tried._ **

**_GAIUS: If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?_ **

**_MERLIN: With magic._ **

**_GAIUS: Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease._ **

**_Scene:_** **_GAIUS' CHAMBERS_**

**_[Gaius heats a vial of liquid]_ **

**_MERLIN: What are you doing?_ **

**_GAIUS: I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach._ **

**_MERLIN: Will that tell you who did it?_ **

**_GAIUS: No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind._ **

**_MERLIN: Why would someone use magic like that?_ **

**_GAIUS: Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends._ **

“You have been spending too much time with Uther for you to come out and say that…” I mutter to my two blanket buddies and they snicker in response gaining a suspicious look from Gaius.

“What was that you said Merlin?” He asks me and I give him my most innocent expression.

“Nothing Gaius, I didn’t say anything at all.” I tell him with an innocent smile on my lips and with a raised eyebrow he turns back to watch the screen along with the rest of our little group.

**_MERLIN: But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't._ **

**_GAIUS: It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it._ **

**_[Arthur and guards burst in]_ **

**_RTHUR: [To Guard] Over there. [To Gaius] Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town._ **

**_GAIUS: What for?_ **

**_ARTHUR: The sorcerer._ **

**_GAIUS: But why would he be here?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I'm just doing my job._ **

**_GAIUS: We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search._ **

**_ARTHUR: What's all these books and papers?_ **

**_GAIUS: My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish._ **

“He looks so unsure with a hint of fear in his eyes at the thought of doing some reading!” Morgana laughs as Gwen and I join in with her because that is what it really does look like that.

“It does not!” Arthur calls out sounding rather offended by that he looks at his fellow knights and they are all snickering so he looks over at me in the hopes that I am on his side in this.

“Sorry Arthur but it kind does look like that.” I say with a giggle leaving my lips and he stares wide eyed as if he has been betrayed, so he turns to continue watching the large screen.

**_ARTHUR: What's this room up here?_ **

**_MERLIN: Er, it's mine._ **

**_GAIUS: And what do you expect to find in there?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments._ **

**_GAIUS: What've you done with the magic book I gave you?_ **

**_[Merlin looks worried. Arthur enters her room]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Merlin, come here. Look what I found._ **

**_[Merlin goes in]_ **

**_ARTHUR: I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard._ **

**_[Merlin spots book on the floor and magically covers it with her bed sheet. Arthur looks under the bed, but misses the book. He leaves Merlin's room]_ **

“You used magic right before me and I didn’t even noticed!” Arthur calls out in shock and I give him a soft but sweet smile as I notice that Gaius is watching on amused by it the whole thing.

“Well like I said when we were watching the first episode maybe you’re just blind.” I say with a smile as the mini dragon wakes up from his nap and flies to land back on my shoulders.

**_ARTHUR: How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?_ **

**_GAIUS: It depends on how many interruptions I get._ **

**_ARTHUR: Of course, I'm sorry. [To Guards] We're finished here._ **

**_[They exit. Gaius closes the door]_ **

**_GAIUS: We have to hide that book._ **

**_MERLIN: No. We must use it._ **

**_GAIUS: Don't be stupid._ **

**_MERLIN: If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks._ **

**_GAIUS: You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things._ **

**_MERLIN: But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great witch?!_ **

“I swear your impatience will get the better of you one of this day.” Gaius says with a shake of the head that has me giggling in a rather nervous tone while I rub the back of my neck.

“I’ve gotten better, I promise…” I trail off rather sheepishly before I take a bite out of my food.

**_GAIUS: There will come a time when your skills will be recognised._ **

**_MERLIN: When?! How long do I have to wait?_ **

**_GAIUS: Patience is a virtue, Merlin._ **

**_MERLIN: Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?_ **

**_GAIUS: Your time will come._ **

**_MERLIN: I could cure that man we saw._ **

**_GAIUS: I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin..._ **

**_MERLIN: It is when it would save a life._ **

**_GAIUS: It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading._ **

**_MERLIN: Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!_ **

**_GAIUS: A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town._ **

**_MERLIN: [sigh] So what can we do?_ **

**_GAIUS: Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all._ **

**_Scene: NIMUEH'S CAVE_ **

**_[Nimueh watches the Afanc in her stone basin. a woman draws water from the spout in the Lower Town. covered bodies are lined up in the courtyard.]_ **

“Fucking bitch needs to die and die now.” I growl out with narrow eyes as I remember what she did, it makes my blood boil and my magic hum in the hopes of being used against her again.

“MERLIN!” Gaius and the knights all or more well yell with wide eyes at me while the half-sisters seem to be talking with each other and smiling as they look over at me once and a while.

“What? It’s true!” I tell them as I cross my arms over my chest and stand my ground in what I believe and I believe that she is a major fucking bitch that deserves to burn in hell for eternity.

**_Scene: COUNCIL CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Arthur enters the Council Chamber where Uther is waiting.]_ **

**_ARTHUR: We searched everywhere, the entire city._ **

**_UTHER: Nothing?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I don't know where else to look._ **

**_UTHER: I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell._ **

**_ARTHUR: Father?_ **

**_UTHER: And cordon off the lower town._ **

**_ARTHUR: Why?_ **

**_UTHER: Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading._ **

**_ARTHUR: What about the people who live there?_ **

**_UTHER: Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city._ **

**_[Arthur bows and exits]_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Gaius and Merlin examine another corpse]_ **

**_GAIUS: What's different about this victim?_ **

**_MERLIN: Er... she's a woman._ **

**_GAIUS: Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?_ **

“What is that supposed to mean uncle?” I ask him with a slightly hurt tone of voice and wide blue eyes as if he had actually hit me, the effect it has on everyone is amazing. They all turn to glare at him including Morgana and her sister… maybe they can be saved from their destiny after all.

**_MERLIN: Erm... she's a courtier._ **

**_GAIUS: Ah._ **

**_MERLIN: How does that help us?_ **

**_GAIUS: Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?_ **

**_MERLIN: Erm... that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople._ **

**_[Gaius looks pained]_ **

**_GAIUS: Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, and they probably ate different food._ **

**_GAIUS: Good. Anything else?_ **

**_MERLIN: Erm... I doubt they breathe the same air._ **

**_GAIUS: So what's the only thing they do share?_ **

**_MERLIN: Water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?_ **

**_GAIUS: Merlin, you're a prodigy._ **

“Is that sarcasm that I hear from you Gaius?” Arthur and I ask at the same time, we share a look before we burst into laughter. A few of the others join in with us as well much to the unhappy look on Gaius’s face, I think that just makes us all laugh that little bit harder before we calm a bit.

**_[Gaius hands Merlin a bucket. Merlin walks to Lower Town well]_ **

**_Scene: GUINEVERE'S HOUSE_ **

**_[Gwen ties her cloak]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: It's time to get up, Dad. Dad?_ **

**_[She turns him over]_ **

**_TOM: Gwen._ **

**_[Tom is magically sick. Guinevere panics and runs to the castle crying, passing Merlin at the well]_ **

**_MERLIN: Gwen? Gwen!_ **

**_[Merlin grabs bucket of water and runs after her]_ **

**_Scene:_** **_GAIUS'S CHAMBERS_**

**_[Gwen enters the chambers]_ **

**_GAIUS: Gwen!_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Gaius._ **

**_GAIUS: You have the sickness?_ **

**_[Guinevere shakes her head]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have._ **

**_GAIUS: Gwen, I have no cure._ **

**_GUINEVERE: I am begging you!_ **

**_GAIUS: I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve._ **

**_[Gaius takes her hand]_ **

**_GAIUS: I'm sorry, Gwen._ **

**_[She runs out of the room]_ **

**_MERLIN: There must be something we can do._ **

**_GAIUS: My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers._ **

**_MERLIN: But that'll be too late for Gwen's father._ **

**_GAIUS: I fear you may be right._ **

“I should have been there with you when this was going on, instead you almost lost dad without me there to comfort you… I’m sorry Gwen.” Elyan says to his sister with a sorrow filled tone.

“It’s not your fault Elyan but thank you.” She says to her brother and I watch them with a sad smile on my lips that Gwaine seems to notice as he softly nudges me in the shoulder.

 ** _[Gaius puts some of the water in a jar, and places a flower in it. Merlin goes to her room._** **_Merlin checks on snoring Gaius, pulls out her magic book and leaves]_**

**_Scene: OUTSIDE LOWER TOWN_ **

**_[Merlin sneaks past the guards]_ **

**_GUARD ONE: What about over... in there?_ **

**_GUARD TWO: Certainly, sir._ **

**_[The guards poke into haystacks checking for the scorer. A guard approaches Merlin's hiding spot]_ **

**_MERLIN [whispers]: Onstyrian, onbregdan._ **

**_[A door across the street creaks open. A guard nears to the door and it hits him in the face. Merlin goes to Guinevere's house. Guinevere and Tom are sleeping. Merlin puts a poultice under Tom's pillow]_ **

**_MERLIN: þu fornimst adl fram guman._ **

**_[The sickness leaves Tom's body. Merlin exits and watches them outside the door. Tom wakes and touches Guinevere's head, which is resting on his bedside]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Father?_ **

**_TOM: Gwen._ **

**_GUINEVERE: What's happened? I can't believe it!_ **

**_[Hugs her father]_ **

“Thank you Merlin! You saved our father and gave Gwen some hope.” Elyan thanks me and I give him a soft smile in return while Gwen is hugging me close while a few knights laugh at us.

“I just couldn’t let Tom die as I couldn’t stand the thought of how depressed Gwen would have been if that had happened, she’s my best female friend.” I explain to him with a slight shrug of the shoulders even though it was a little difficult because of the hug Gwen is giving me.

“What where those spells that you used?” Leon asks me with a raised eyebrow as the rest of the room all turn to face me, I can see that maybe by the end of this they won’t hate all magic.

“The first one means; Burst open! The second one means; Remove sickness from this man!” I say as the mini dragon seems to be thinking something over from his spot on my shoulders.

**_Scene: NIMUEH'S CAVE_ **

**_[Nimueh continues watching in her stone basin as ore covered bodies are laid out in the Square.]_ **

**_Scene: COUNCIL CHAMBER_ **

**_[Arthur reaches for glass vial with the tainted water and flower in it]_ **

**_GAIUS: Don't touch it. I had this in the water for no more than a few hours._ **

**_UTHER: Where's the water from?_ **

**_GAIUS: The pump from where the people take their daily supply._ **

**_ARTHUR: We may have to stop the people from using it._ **

**_GAIUS: The city cannot survive without water._ **

**_UTHER: We have to find this sorcerer!_ **

**_ARTHUR: I don't believe that they're inside Camelot._ **

“What was your first clue? Besides the fact that we had searched all of Camelot at least twice now and half way through our third time?” Leon says the crowned prince with a raised eyebrow and I hid a soft snicker behind my hand along with Gwen and Gwaine as Arthur glares at us.

**_UTHER: Then extend the search to the villages!_ **

**_ARTHUR: We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom._ **

**_UTHER: And I can't stand by and watch our people dying._ **

**_[Arthur nods and exits]_ **

**_Scene: MORGANA'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Merlin enters. Gwen hums as she gathers Morgana's clothes]_ **

**_MERLIN: How's your father? Is he feeling better?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle._ **

**_MERLIN: His skin's clear, back to normal?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Yes._ **

**_MERLIN: Great!_ **

**_GUINEVERE: You don't seem surprised._ **

**_MERLIN: No, no, I am. It's a miracle._ **

“You didn’t seem surprised because you’re the one that saved him… thank you again for giving her even a little bit of hope and the two of us some more time with him.” Elyan says to me from his seat with a thankful smile on his lips and I give him a warm smile of my own in return.

**_GUINEVERE: But how did you know he was well?_ **

**_MERLIN: Er... because you're smiling._ **

**_GUINEVERE: That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?_ **

**_MERLIN: Yeah. Alright. You finally found out, I'll tell you. [swallows] I'm psychic._ **

**_GUINEVERE: [Giggles] No, you're not._ **

**_MERLIN: It's true._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Alright, what am I thinking?_ **

**_MERLIN: That I'm not psychic._ **

**_GUINEVERE: [Giggles] You're strange. I... I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that._ **

“Are you flirting with Merlin? I can’t believe you’re flirting with Merlin!!” Percival and Lancelot ask her with a laugh leaving them at the scene on the screen as the rest of the knights join in.

“I was not flirting with Merlin!” Gwen denies with a glare the laughing knights causing them to shut up before she leans forward ever so slightly to get some food from the small snack table.

**_MERLIN: Erm, er, I'm pleased for you._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Thank you._ **

**_MERLIN: What for?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Don't know, just for asking._ **

**_MERLIN: I didn't like to see you upset. I have to...get on._ **

**_[She waves awkwardly. Guinevere waves back. Merlin leaves as she smiles to herself]_ **

**_Scene: LOWER TOWN BLACKSMITHS_ **

**_[Tom works at his forge. Townspeople watch him. Arthur approaches with guards]_ **

**_ARTHUR: The story is you were sick._ **

**_TOM: Not any more._ **

**_ARTHUR: Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment?_ **

**_TOM: Oh, you're joking. I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air._ **

**_ARTHUR: Then... what happened?_ **

**_TOM: Oh, I don't know. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before._ **

**_ARTHUR: That's remarkable. Was anybody with you when all this happened?_ **

**_TOM: Just my daughter, Gwen._ **

**_[Arthur leaves and Tom goes back to work. Arthur and guards search Guinevere and Tom's house. Guard finds glowing poultice]_ **

“I don’t blame you for what you did Arthur you were just doing your job to protect Camelot, that’s all we can ever ask of you.” Gwen says to the prince with a small smile and I have to admit that I’m not sure if even I would have forgiven him for what he did… although it wasn’t his fault.

“Thanks Gwen.” He says to her with a smile on his face as well, the mini dragon gives me a knowing look from he’s place around my neck and I just ignore him… just like his larger counterpart.

**_Scene: MORGANA'S CHAMBER_ **

**_[Gwen humming as she carries away a vase full of flowers. Arthur and guards enter]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Seize her._ **

**_GUINEVERE: No._ **

**_ARTHUR: Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments._ **

**_[Morgana enters]_ **

**_MORGANA: Gwen?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!_ **

**_MORGANA: What are you doing?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I found a magic poultice in her house._ **

**_MORGANA: Oh, that's ridiculous._ **

**_ARTHUR: Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?_ **

**_MORGANA: Well, she's innocent! I know she's innocent._ **

**_ARTHUR: What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye!_ **

“You have unknowingly done that for me almost all of the time when I need to save your ass and all of Camelot.” I tell him with a light and rather cheeky tone of voice before I pop a grape into my mouth smiling at his shocked but slightly betrayed expression of my words about him.

“Not to mention how you started to purposely turn a blind eye and have gone against your father when something wasn’t right.” Leon says as I see that Morgana and Morgause are whispering to each other, I don’t know what they are thinking but I hope that it’s nothing bad.

**_[Arthur exits and Morgana scoffs]_ **

**_Scene: UPPER CORRIDOR_ **

**_[Arthur and guards drag Gwen down the Upper Corridor]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!_ **

**_[Guinevere turns her head and sees Merlin approaching her]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Merlin! Merlin, please help me! [to guards] Why won't you listen to me?!_ **

**_[Gaius takes Merlin's arm and escorts her out]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Please listen to me!_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Merlin and Gaius enter and Gaius slams the door]_ **

**_GAIUS: What have you done?!_ **

**_MERLIN: What?_ **

**_GAIUS: I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good._ **

**_MERLIN: I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him._ **

“There’s more to it than that isn’t there Merlin?” Jessica asks me with a soft look in her eyes and I nod my head, I can feel everyone’s confused gazes on me so I take a deep breath in.

“Even though I hadn’t been there long what I saw between Gwen and her father is want I had always wanted with my own… if I had actually grew up knowing who he was.” I say without looking at anyone in the eye, I can feel the dragon nuzzle up against my skin with his smooth scales.

“Oh Merlin…” I hear being muttered around the room in soft tones, I take a calming breath as I look up at the rest of the group with a soft expression before we all turn to continue watching.

**_GAIUS: Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?_ **

**_MERLIN: Well then, all I have to do is... I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic._ **

**_GAIUS: It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!_ **

**_MERLIN: But she didn't!_ **

**_[Merlin rushes to leave]_ **

**_GAIUS: Oh, and how are you going to prove that?!_ **

**_[Merlin stops to think, then leaves]_ **

**_Scene: COUNCIL CHAMBER_ **

**_[Arthur enters and guards drag Gwen in behind him]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!_ **

**_[Guards drop her on the floor]_ **

**_UTHER: [to Arthur] Well done._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!_ **

**_[Morgana enters]_ **

**_MORGANA: I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally._ **

“That’s the Morgana I miss calling my friend, I hate how things have changed so much… if I had told you of my magic like I wanted then maybe what has happened wouldn’t have.” I say to her with a soft and apologetic gaze in the hopes that it finds some small part of the real Morgana.

**_UTHER: And what of this poultice that was found?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!_ **

**_UTHER: It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion._ **

**_GUINEVERE: I can't!_ **

**_UTHER: I will show you no mercy._ **

**_GUINEVERE: I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!_ **

**_UTHER: If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty..._ **

**_GUINEVERE: But I told you, I..._ **

**_UTHER: It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death._ **

"He would have sentenced her to death anyways, even if she was a witch and had known how to stop the illness from spreading even further than it had done…” I start to say to the others in the room with a rather sour look on my face while I have my arms crossed over my chest.

“…In his mind, that was the only possible judgment for anyone having anything to do with magic to get no matter how they had used it." Gaius finishes from his seat and I can see that although Arthur doesn’t like it he agrees with the truth of the words that my uncle and I said about Uther.

**_GUINEVERE: No._ **

**_UTHER: I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you._ **

**_GUINEVERE: No! No!_ **

**_UTHER: Take her away._ **

**_[Guards drag Guinevere backwards out of the room]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!_ **

**_[Courtiers leave. Morgana watches Guinevere get dragged off, then turns to Uther]_ **

**_MORGANA: I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress._ **

**_UTHER: Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye._ **

**_MORGANA: I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!_ **

“Yes why indeed?” Everyone turns to look at me with curious expression on their faces as that is said by Arthur and the two little creatures called Melody and Anxx. I think over on who I can answer that question but I decide just to tell them the truth as I have nothing to loss.

“So that I can keep my head and live another day so that I can save all of your sorry asses.” I say with a shrug and I can see that they have given up on trying to get me to control my language.

**_UTHER: You have no right!_ **

**_MORGANA: You have no right to cast a judgement on that girl!_ **

**_UTHER: I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!_ **

**_MORGANA: But you're sentencing the wrong person!_ **

**_ARTHUR: She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen._ **

**_UTHER: You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments._ **

**_ARTHER: Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart._ **

(Arthur’s P.O.V)

“Even back then you knew the difference between of the use of good magic and evil. While your tyrant of a father only sees magic as evil and veil so that is why you will be a better king.” Anxx says to me while the twins and most of the room all nod their heads in agreement.

**_UTHER: I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish._ **

**_ARTHUR: I understand that._ **

**_UTHER: One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom._ **

**_ARTHUR: I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime._ **

**_UTHER: I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire._ **

**_[Morgana leaves. Arthur paces the Council Chamber]_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_MERLIN: I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple._ **

“You have a knack for getting into trouble when you are trying to help out those that you care about don’t you Merlin…” Gaius mutters in a tone that makes it well known that no answer is needed from her, she gives him a sweet smile as if she is innocent of what he just said.

**_GAIUS: An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbour._ **

**_MERLIN: I can see that now._ **

**_GAIUS: How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a witch?_ **

**_MERLIN: I must see her._ **

**_Scene: DUNGEONS_ **

**_[Merlin leaves, goes down stairs to the dungeon, passes a crying Morgana on Wrought Iron Stairway]_ **

**_MERLIN: Gwen._ **

**_[Guinevere tries to get to the cell door, but her chains don't stretch that far. She's been crying]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Thank you._ **

**_MERLIN: What for?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: For coming to see me._ **

"Can I just point out to you all, the fact that she's still there should help prove that she's not an evil sorceress as any decent sorcerer could have easily escaped from that cell by now." Merlin states in a rather light tone of voice as she motions to the image of Gwen on the screen. We can all see that Gwen was still clearly contained within the cell that my father had put her in.

"You've been in the cells several times and didn’t bother to escape from them." Leon points out to the young witch with a light frown in his lips and I have to agree with him on that fact.

"Yes, that's because I had let you keep me there. Besides, I've escaped from the cells several times as well, when I needed to. It actually wasn't that hard. You really should do something about that little security problem." Merlin smirks at me with a rather cheeky smile on her face.

**_MERLIN: I'm sorry._ **

**_GUINEVERE: It's not your fault._ **

**_MERLIN: Well..._ **

**_GUINEVERE: It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean... I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, Gwen. I can't have this happen._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but..._ **

**_MERLIN: What?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Remember me._ **

**_MERLIN: You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen._ **

**_[Merlin leaves, rushing up the Wrought Iron Stairway]_ **

**_Scene: COUNCIL CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Uther consulting his advisors]_ **

**_UTHER: What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps._ **

**_GAIUS: But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease._ **

**_UTHER: But how?_ **

**_GAIUS: Well..._ **

**_[The doors open and Merlin bursts in]_ **

“Dramatic as always eh, Merlin?” Gwaine asks her with a smile and a nudge in the side that has her laughing nervously with a light blush on her cheeks while Gwen rolls her eyes fondly.

“It got their attention onto me and that’s all that I had wanted for what I was planing to do in order to save Gwen.” Merlin says shrugging back at the apple loving knight next to her.

**_MERLIN: It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!_ **

**_[The Council members stare at her]_ **

**_MERLIN: Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!_ **

**_[Gaius stands up]_ **

**_GAIUS: Merlin! Are you mad?_ **

**_MERLIN: I cannot let her die for me. [to Uther] I place myself at your mercy._ **

**_GAIUS: He doesn't know what he's talking about._ **

**_MERLIN: I do._ **

**_UTHER: Then arrest him._ **

**_ARTHUR: Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer._ **

**_UTHER: Did you not hear him?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Yes._ **

**_UTHER: He admitted it._ **

**_ARTHUR: He saved my life, remember._ **

**_UTHER: Why should he fabricate such a story?_ **

**_ARTHUR: As Gaius said, he's got a... grave mental disease._ **

“That’s the best you can come up with? That I have a mental disease?” Merlin asks me with a raised eyebrow and a flat look that could rival my father’s own stare… wait just a moment!

“You were telling the truth!?” I yell out in shock at her, what else has she said and I just think that she was being an idiot, she continues to give me a blank look for a few more seconds.

“I seriously wonder about you and what is going in that head of yours sometimes you royal prattiness…” She mumbles with a fond tone as her expression softens slightly with an eye roll.

**_UTHER: Really?_ **

**_ARTHUR: He's in love._ **

**_MERLIN: What?_ **

**_ARTHUR: With Gwen._ **

**_[Uther grins]_ **

**_MERLIN: I am not._ **

**_ARTHUR: Yes, you are._ **

**_MERLIN: No way._ **

**_ARTHUR: I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you._ **

**_MERLIN: I'm not in love with her._ **

**_[Arthur puts his arm around Merlin]_ **

**_ARTHUR: It's alright. You can admit it._ **

**_MERLIN: I don't even think of her like that!_ **

“I think of her more as a sister that I never had while I was growing up so of course I was going to try and save her.” Merlin explains to us the reasoning behind why she try to do what she did.

“And I think of you the same way Merlin… I just wish we knew of all the things you have done for us and for Camelot a lot sooner.” Gwen says with a smile as the knights all agree wholeheartedly.

**_UTHER: Perhaps she cast a spell on you._ **

**_[Arthur looks at his father worriedly. Uther snickers. Other council members snicker, and Arthur smiles in relief]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer._ **

**_UTHER: Don't waste my time again. Let him go._ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_MERLIN: Arthur's the idiot._ **

**_GAIUS: No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity._ **

**_MERLIN: What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die._ **

**_GAIUS: Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!_ **

**_MERLIN: Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure; Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a witch, he still couldn't see it._ **

**_GAIUS: Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot._ **

**_MERLIN: Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat._ **

**_GAIUS: I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water._ **

“Oh hahaha very funny uncle.” Merlin says to him with a light sarcastic laugh leaving her lips along with an eye roll as well that gains a few laughs from around the room. I see that Morgana and her sister are just silently watching Merlin with thoughtful gazes… they are up to something I know it.

**_Scene: WATER CAVERN_ **

**_[Gaius and Merlin go to the underground entrance to the water supply]_ **

**_Scene: NIMUEH'S CAVE_ **

**_[Nimueh watches Merlin and Gaius in her stone basin]_ **

**_Scene: WATER CAVERN_ **

**_GAIUS: The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample._ **

**_[Merlin puts bottle in the water]_ **

**_GAIUS: Let's take it back and examine it._ **

**_[An Afanc rears up out of the water]_ **

**_MERLIN: What the hell was that?_ **

**_[Gaius takes Merlin's arm and they leave]_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Gaius and Merlin look at a book]_ **

**_GAIUS: Here. It was an Afanc._ **

**_MERLIN: An... A what?_ **

**_GAIUS: A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where? [looks at shelves of books]_ **

**_MERLIN: That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then._ **

**_GAIUS: Have you got a better idea?_ **

“I have all of those books memorised by now… along with most of the books that are in the library as well.” Merlin says in a light joking tone before she takes a bite out of her food, Gaius shakes his head at her rather fondly with a smile on his face. I can see she that is much more at ease with being herself at the moment around us and is joking and smiling more than normal.

**_[Merlin sees pyre being built in the Square on her way to the dungeons. She sees Guinevere lying on the cell floor]_ **

**_MERLIN: Gwen? I'm going to get you out. I will._ **

**_[Merlin leaves]_ **

**_Scene: KILGHARRAH'S CAVE_ **

**_MERLIN: Hello?_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Hello. [Flies down] The great witch returns, as I knew she would._ **

**_MERLIN: I need to know how to defeat an Afanc._ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Yes, I suppose you do._ **

**_MERLIN: Will you help me?_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: Trust the elements that are at your command._ **

**_MERLIN: Elements? But what is it I have to do?_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other._ **

**_MERLIN: I, I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do._ **

**_[Kilgharrah flies off]_ **

**_MERLIN: No! Please, help me!_ **

**_KILGHARRAH: I have. [Laughs]_ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, yeah, right. Thanks._ **

“Thanks for nothing you useless reptile, always speaking in fucking riddles…” Merlin grumbles under her breathe rather unhappily as she glares at the screen with murderous intentions.

**_Scene: COUNCIL CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Arthur enters]_ **

**_UTHER: Have you found anything more?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I've tried. I can keep looking._ **

**_UTHER: People are dying, we can't delay any longer. We must kill the witch. Bring her execution forward to tonight._ **

**_[Arthur bows his head and exits]_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_[Merlin frantically searches through books. Gaius enters]_ **

**_GAIUS: Merlin, what are you doing?_ **

**_MERLIN: Looking for a book._ **

**_GAIUS: You going to tell me which one?_ **

**_MERLIN: A book on elements._ **

**_GAIUS: Elements?_ **

“What did the dragon mean about the Elements anyway?” Percy asks, she seems to think it over before she comes it a decision as Merlin blows a spell softly in her hand. She opens it to reveal a small flame for all of us to see, dancing in her palm giving off a light and warm glow.

“Wow…” we all mutter as Merlin whispers another spell and with a flash of gold, wind blows through and around the fire, twisting it into several unique shapes before it dies out.

"I can control the elements of nature." She reveals with a small uncaring shrug of the shoulders.

**_MERLIN: Yes. Which one would I find them in?_ **

**_GAIUS: Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process._ **

**_MERLIN: But how would they help me kill the Afanc?_ **

**_GAIUS: Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements._ **

**_MERLIN: What about the other two?_ **

**_GAIUS: Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?_ **

**_MERLIN: Erm... I just knew, you know? One of my powers._ **

**_GAIUS: What else do your powers tell you?_ **

**_MERLIN: That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously._ **

**_GAIUS: And who's the other side?_ **

**_MERLIN: I think that might be Arthur._ **

“Could you have sounded any more depressed at the thought?” I ask her with a shake of the head at her and she just gives me a soft smile… I notice that her cheeks have a very light pink colour.

**_MORGANA: They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence._ **

**_GAIUS: We're trying._ **

**_MORGANA: Please, just tell me what I can do to help._ **

**_MERLIN: We need Arthur._ **

**_MORGANA: Arthur?_ **

**_MERLIN: There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague._ **

**_MORGANA: Well, we must tell Uther._ **

**_GAIUS: The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it._ **

**_MORGANA: So what are we to do?_ **

**_MERLIN: We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense._ **

**_MORGANA: And that's why you need Arthur._ **

**_MERLIN: He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King._ **

**_MORGANA: Leave that to me._ **

“Ah… a time when you used your silver tongue for good and helped to save Camelot instead of trying to destroy it.” I say to my sister with a sad sigh, Merlin has a sad look in her blue eyes… what could be going on in that head of her’s I have no idea and I don’t know if I want to know.

**_[Morgana exits. Gaius gives Merlin the keys to the water supply tunnels]_ **

**_Scene: ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS]_ **

**_[Arthur enters. Morgana is waiting for him]_ **

**_ARTHUR: You alright? Sorry about all this. [He indicates the mess on the table] Merlin's not been in today._ **

**_MORGANA: Poor Merlin._ **

**_ARTHUR: Yeah._ **

**_MORGANA: To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much._ **

**_ARTHUR: No, I certainly can't imagine that either._ **

**_[Morgana smirks]_ **

**_MORGANA: That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover._ **

**_ARTHUR: Yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love._ **

**_MORGANA: Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armour. There's not one of them that’s able to stand up for what is right._ **

**_[Arthur smirks at Morgana's obvious manipulative insult]_ **

**_ARTHUR: What do you want me to do?_ **

“I know the real Morgana is somewhere in there… it’s not too late to forget the path of revenge and to join us once again I am asking this to both of you. Don’t become like Uther and punish the people of Camelot who did nothing to you for the wrongs of one person.” Merlin says to both Morgana and Morgause the half-sisters seem to be thinking over what she said.

**_Scene: WATER CAVERN]_ **

**_[Morgana and Arthur walk into the Square where Merlin meets them. Arthur draws his sword. They open tunnel door and Arthur lights a torch before they descend]_ **

**_ARTHUR: You'd better be right about this, Merlin._ **

**_[They hear low growl. Morgana gasps]_ **

**_ARTHUR: You should stay here._ **

**_MORGANA: I'm coming with you._ **

**_ARTHUR: No._ **

**_MORGANA: Scared I'll show you up?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you._ **

**_MORGANA: Well good thing he doesn't know about it then._ **

**_ARTHUR: I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt._ **

**_MORGANA: You could too... if you don't get out of my way._ **

**_[Merlin's amused. Arthur rolls his eyes]_ **

**_MORGANA: How are we going to find it?_ **

**_MERLIN: I just hope we do before it finds us._ **

“Always so optimistic aren’t ya Merls?” Gwaine asks with a laugh while he slings an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into a one sided hug with a smile on his face that she returns.

“Someone has to be with all the trouble you lot get into.” She jokes with a laugh leaving her. 

**_[Arthur spins around]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Stop._ **

**_MERLIN: What?_ **

**_ARTHUR: It's just a shadow._ **

**_[They keep moving. The Afanc creeps out of shadows behind them. They reach the water source]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Spread out._ **

**_[They split up. Arthur hears a growl and Afanc swipes at him from behind, then disappears. Morgana rushes to him]_ **

**_MORGANA: What is it? Are you alright?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Yeah._ **

**_MERLIN: Did you see it?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Yes._ **

**_MERLIN: What did it look like?_ **

**_ARTHUR: It... it's quick._ **

**_[The Afanc come up in front of Morgana, who screams. Arthur goes for it, but it disappears again]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Where is it?_ **

**_MERLIN: I think it's gone this way!_ **

**_[They walk. The Afanc creeps slowly out around corner into full view. Arthur swings at it and loses his sword. It also swipes away Morgana's torch. Arthur circles it with a torch]_ **

**_MERLIN: Arthur, use the torch!_ **

**_[Arthur swings the torch]_ **

**_MERLIN: Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan._ **

**_[Merlin's spell blows flames into the Afanc, incinerating it]_ **

“You are air in fire's heat but defeat the hostile one!” Merlin says with a smug tone in her voice before anyone of us can open our mouths to ask her what the spell had meant.

“You look so smug at seeing the creature burn in the fire… how is it that neither I nor Arthur heard you cast the spell?” Morgana asks her and I have to agree how is that neither of us heard the spell as the caves made every word, sound and breathe ten times louder than it normal?

“I guess you both where just so focused on trying to defeat the Afanc that you didn’t bother to pay attention to me as I was out of the way.” Merlin explains and what she says makes sense.

**_Scene: NIMUEH'S CAVE_ **

**_[Nimueh watches in her stone basin]_ **

**_NIMUEH: Merlin. Mah!_ **

**_[She splashes the water in anger]_ **

**_Scene: COUNCIL CHAMBER_ **

**_[Uther laughs over some parchment with his advisors]_ **

**_UTHER: It's very good._ **

**_GAIUS: Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering._ **

**_UTHER: Good. Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before._ **

**_GAIUS: It's conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source._ **

**_[Shows him a cracked egg shell]_ **

**_GAIUS: It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire._ **

**_UTHER: Will I never be rid of her?_ **

**_GAIUS: Sire._ **

**_UTHER: Leave me!_ **

**_[Everyone exits. Uther sits on the throne, a sombre expression on his face]_ **

“What does that symbol mean and why is my father so shaken by the sight of it?” I ask and only Merlin, Morgause and Gaius all look slightly uncomfortable while the others are just as confused.

**_Scene: DUNGEONS_ **

**_[guards open Gwen's cell. Gwen's father, Merlin, and Morgana enter]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Dad!_ **

**_[They hug]_ **

**_TOM: Oh, my little child!_ **

**_[Guinevere reaches to grasp Morgana's hand]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Thank you!_ **

**_MORGANA: Don't thank me. It was more Merlin._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Really?_ **

**_MORGANA: He's the real hero here._ **

**_GUINEVERE: I don't know what to say._ **

**_MERLIN: [shrugs] I didn't do anything._ **

“Besides helping Arthur here kill the creature that was causing everyone in Camelot to get sick then you did nothing.” Lancelot says to her with a smile on his face as most of the knight agree him and I hate to admit it but so do I... what other victories did she hide or hand over to us?

**_TOM: I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen._ **

**_[Tom and Guinevere leave]_ **

**_MORGANA: Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me._ **

**_MERLIN: My secret?_ **

**_MORGANA: Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did._ **

**_MERLIN: You do?_ **

**_MORGANA: I saw it with my own eyes._ **

**_MERLIN: You did?_ **

**_MORGANA: I understand why you don't anyone to know._ **

**_MERLIN: Well, obviously._ **

**_MORGANA:_** **_But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?_**

**_MERLIN: Er...no. I, I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden._ **

“You thought I found out that you had magic didn’t you?” Morgana asks her with a raised eyebrow along with a curious tone and Merlin shrugs with a soft but unreadable expression.

“I had just wanted a friend around my age that knew of my magic… don’t get me wrong Gaius you are a great mentor and uncle to me but I had just really wanted a friend that I could trust.” She explains to us all as she looks down at her lap so that she can avoid our gazes

**_MORGANA: Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman._ **

**_MERLIN: Gwen?_ **

**_[Morgana puts her finger to her lips]_ **

**_MORGANA: It's our secret._ **

**_[Morgana smiles as she leaves]_ **

**_MERLIN: [sigh]_ **

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS]_ **

**_[Merlin and Gaius eat dinner]_ **

**_MERLIN: This fish didn't come from the water, did it?_ **

**_GAIUS: Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention._ **

**_MERLIN: Doubt it. Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am._ **

**_GAIUS: One day, Merlin. One day._ **

**_MERLIN: One day what?_ **

**_GAIUS: One day people won't believe what an idiot you were._ **

**_MERLIN: Thanks._ **

**_Scene: NIMUEH'S CAVE]_ **

**_[As they toast, Nimueh watches them from her stone basin]_ **

**_NIMUEH: Merlin, you will pay for this!_ **

**_The End._ **

“It don’t seem as though you have gone unnoticed by the enemy at all Merlin.” Elyan says to her with a soft smile and Merlin just let’s out a soft huff in reply as if it’s nothing new to her.

“That was the end of the third episode of the first season and I can already tell that things are changing… we’ll see who wins the bet yet sister mime.” Jessica says to her twin with a rather large grin on her face, Mystic just rolls her eyes but she has a fond smile on her face none the less.

“It time for food!” The creature that is called Anxx says so I get up to get some food and I notice that Merlin, Gwen and Gwaine are all huddled together talking in hushed whispers.

“Alright is everyone ready for us to start the next episode of the season?” Mystic calls out to all of us here in the large room once we all have settled down in our seats once again. Seeing that there are no objections coming from any of us, she gives us all a smile before turning the remote back to the screen to start the next adventure that we had with Merlin.


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“Oh! We get some Merlin angst in this episode! How I do love me some Merlin angst!” Jessica fangirls with a smile on her face, the only one not bothered by her outburst is her twin Mystic.

“What is she going on about?” Lancelot asks with a raised eyebrow along with the rest of the room but Mystic just gives a knowing look to Merlin before she plays the episode for them.

**_KILGHARRAH: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name: Merlin._ **

**_Scene:  NIMUEH'S CAVE_ **

**_NIMUEH: Wē Gār-Dena in geār-dagum, þeod-cyninga, þrym gefrunon, hu ða æþelingas ellen fremedon. Syððan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Ofer hronrade hyran scolde._ **

**_[Nimueh drops a flower petal into the water.]_ **

**_Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Swilte ar ond calan, drædan morðor, to Camelot he cymþ!_ **

**_[She watches Merlin in the water. She pulls out the petal, now transparent, and puts it in a silver goblet]_ **

**_NIMUEH: Merlin._ **

“We have heard of the glory of the Spear-Danes, of the kings of the people, in the days of yore, and how those princes did deeds of glory. First he was found helpless. Obedience is owed over the Camelot sea, obedience is owed. Obedience is owed over the Camelot sea, obedience is owed, Merlin. That is the translation of the first spell that she had casted.” Morgana translates the spell used for the others with both Morgause and Merlin agreeing with her words.

“The second spell is translated into; Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, mark the water with increasing pain. Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, mark the water with increasing pain. Kill the servant and may he become cold, fear the death, he comes to Camelot… although she used male terms the spell still worked.” Merlin says before her eyes widen as she realises what adventure they are currently going to be seeing on screen.

**_Scene: THRONE ROOM_ **

**_[Bayard and his men arrive in Camelot, they meet Uther and his men in the Throne Room]_ **

**_UTHER: Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people._ **

**_[Uther and Bayard grasp arms. Both parties applaud while Nimueh stares at Merlin]_ **

**_Scene: UPPER CORRIDOR_ **

**_[Merlin passes Gaius in the Upper Corridor while carrying a heavy bag]_ **

**_MERLIN: Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?_ **

**_GAIUS: You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do._ **

**_MERLIN: My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside._ **

**_GAIUS: It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds... a harder soul._ **

**_MERLIN: [knowingly] There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up._ **

**_GAIUS: No. I didn't._ **

“You had sounded so offended that Merlin had been able to see through your little white lie about what she was doing was building character, Gaius.” Gwen says with a small laugh that Merlin joins in with her fellow servant to the displeasure of Gaius who doesn’t reply to what Gwen said.

**_[Nimueh fakes a fall right in front of Merlin]_ **

**_NIMUEH: Sorry._ **

**_MERLIN: It's alright._ **

**_NIMUEH: Excuse me._ **

**_MERLIN: Let me give you a hand with that._ **

**_[Merlin crouches down and catches Nimueh's eye. They stand up]_ **

**_MERLIN: Hi. I'm Merlin._ **

**_[She shakes Nimueh’s hand]_ **

**_NIMUEH: Cara. You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honour._ **

“Why is it that the only people that know I am Arthur’s servant are the ones that either want to kill me or him, destroy Camelot or all three of those options at the same time…” Merlin mutters gaining some slightly worried looks from around the room at her words but she ignores it.

**_MERLIN: Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running._ **

**_NIMUEH: Thank you, Merlin._ **

**_MERLIN: Hmm?_ **

**_[She looks down at the pillow she picked up for her]_ **

**_MERLIN: Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem._ **

**_NIMUEH: It was nice meeting you._ **

**_[Merlin watches her leave]_ **

**_GAIUS: Shouldn't you be busy running the place?_ **

**_[Gaius laughs]_ **

**_Scene: AYARD'S GUEST CHAMBERS_ **

**_NIMUEH: Alysan duru ronne._ **

**_[The door opens. Nimueh enters and opens a box with two silver goblets inside. She replaces one of them with an identical one that she enchanted at the beginning]_ **

“Open the door uninterrupted. That was the spell she had decided to use and before anyone says anything different people have different spells that they prefer to use... even if they do the same thing as another simpler spell.” Merlin says with a cold glare at the screen with complete and utter murder in her normally light sea blue eyes that has the half-sisters grinning at each other.

**_Scene: ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Merlin sets down Arthur's clothes for the feast and reels backwards, covering her face]_ **

**_MERLIN: When's the last time these were cleaned?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Last year some time. Before the Feast of Beltane._ **

**_MERLIN: Did it end in a food fight?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Don't all feasts?_ **

**_MERLIN: I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me._ **

**_ARTHUR: Not after tonight they won't be._ **

**_MERLIN: I'm going to be at the banquet?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?_ **

**_MERLIN: Won't this do?_ **

**_ARTHUR: No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot._ **

**_[Arthur holds them up for Merlin to see]_ **

**_MERLIN: You can't be serious._ **

“I can see that you had and still seem to enjoy the mere thought of me wearing that embarrassing and rather stupid outfit that you made me wear at the feast.” Merlin lightly glares over at the now laughing prince as he remembers what she had looked like in the clothes he gave her.

“You have to agree Merlin that it was rather funny seeing you in that large feathery hat.” Arthur says with a laugh with Gwen giggling behind her hand as she remembers that night as well.

**_Scene: HALL OF CEREMONIES_ **

**_[Bayard signs the treaty in the Hall of Ceremonies. Gwen chuckles at Merlin's feathered hat]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Nice hat._ **

**_MERLIN: Thanks._ **

**_[Merlin catches Nimueh's eye and takes off the hat. Gwen notices her gaze]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean._ **

**_MERLIN: She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Mmm._ **

**_[Uther finishes signing the treaty and grasps arms with Bayard. crowd applauds and Gwen leaves Merlin]_ **

**_BAYARD: People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them._ **

**_[a serving girl brings in the box with the goblets]_ **

“What is she planning? I mean she has to be planning something from the way she is watching that servant!” Gwaine calls out with most of the other knights all agreeing with his words.

“Calm down Sir Gwaine all will be revealed I promise you that.” Jessica says with a small smile while her little familiar that can also be called a ‘Kwami’ rolls her eyes to Jessica’s words.

**_BAYARD: As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last._ **

**_[Nimueh approaches Merlin with fake anxiety in her voice]_ **

**_NIMUEH: Merlin, I need to speak to you._ **

**_BAYARD: The wounds we received in battle..._ **

**_MERLIN: What is it?_ **

**_NIMUEH: Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell._ **

**_[Merlin leaves with Nimueh. Gaius notices]_ **

**_BAYARD: Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war._ **

**_Scene: KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR_ **

**_[Nimueh and Merlin stop to talk in a corridor.]_ **

**_NIMUEH: It wasn’t until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised…_ **

**_MERLIN: Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning._ **

“That cunning little snake, if only I had killed her where she stood then everything she did wouldn’t have happened.” Merlin mutters under her breathe with a dark look in her eyes at the screen and it seems that Morgana and Morgause had notice as they share a knowing grin between them.

“What’s with that look Merls? Is something the matter?” Morgana calls over to the young witch with a knowing tone in her voice that confuses almost everyone else in the room.

**_NIMUEH: Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We’re supposed to knock. He didn’t expect me to walk in…_ **

**_MERLIN: So, what are you trying to say?_ **

**_NIMUEH: If he knows I said anything, he will kill me._ **

**_MERLIN: I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw._ **

**_NIMUEH: Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself._ **

**_MERLIN: Cara… Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?_ **

**_NIMUEH: He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther’s spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall._ **

**_MERLIN: What has he done with the goblet?_ **

**_NIMUEH: I saw him putting something in it._ **

**_MERLIN: What?_ **

**_NIMUEH: I shouldn’t! He’ll kill me!_ **

“From your actions it comes off as if you had a small crush on her…” Arthur asks with an amused look in his blue eyes while Merlin just stares back at him unamused by it all herself.

“I know what is about to happen next oh Merlin…” Gwen mutters before Merlin can say anything to the prince as she grips onto Merlin’s arm. The young witch seems to understand what has the young servant so upset much to the confusion of most of those in the room with them.

“It’s alright Gwen I am here, I am ok. Don’t worry that happened in the past, I am fine I promise you.” Merlin comforts her friend softly much to the confusion to most of the knights around them.

**_MERLIN: Please, tell me! Was it poison?_ **

**_[Nimueh nods. Merlin runs back to the Hall of Ceremonies and Nimueh smirks.]_ **

**_Scene: HALL OF CEREMONIES_ **

**_BAYARD: And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther._ **

**_[Every one stands to toast]_ **

**_BAYARD: Arthur._ **

**_[Arthur starts to drink]_ **

**_BAYARDL: The Lady Morgana._ **

**_[Morgana nods. Arthur waits]_ **

**_BAYARD: The people of Camelot._ **

**_[Arthur starts to drink]_ **

**_UTHER: And to fallen warriors on both sides._ **

**_[Everyone starts to drink]_ **

**_MERLIN: Stop!_ **

**_[Merlin runs in]_ **

**_MERLIN: It's poisoned! Don't drink it!_ **

**_[Merlin runs up to Arthur and takes his goblet]_ **

**_UTHER: What?_ **

“It’s been poisoned didn’t you hear what Merlin had said… well more like yell?” Mystic rolls her eyes in pure annoyance at the screen as if Uther of the past could actually hear her words.

“Arthur looks rather feed up at being interrupted by others from being able to have his drink.” Gwaine laughs along with a few other knights and getting a small smile from Merlin as well.

**_ARTHUR: Merlin, what are you doing?_ **

**_MERLIN: Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison._ **

**_BAYARD: This is an outrage!_ **

**_[Bayard and his men draw their swords, so do the knights of Camelot]_ **

**_UTHER: Order your men to put down their swords._ **

**_[Camelot guards rush in]_ **

**_UTHER: You are outnumbered._ **

**_BAYARD: I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!_ **

**_UTHER: On what grounds do you base this accusation?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I'll handle this._ **

**_[Arthur skirts around the table]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again?_ **

**_[Arthur grabs Merlin and takes the goblet]_ **

**_UTHER: Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now._ **

“Cause the one that had poisoned it told me themselves in the hopes that I die from doing the right thing.” Merlin growls out bitterly with a cold and hard glare at the screen and her arms crossed over her chest not seeing that Morgana and Morgause are whispering to themselves.

“It’s all in the pass now Merlin, so don’t worry about it alright. There is nothing you can do about it now so please move on from what happened that day.” Gaius says with a soft look in his own blue eyes before he turns back to the large screen before them all to continue watching.

**_MERLIN: He was seen lacing it._ **

**_UTHER: By whom?_ **

**_MERLIN: I can't say._ **

**_BAYARD: I won't listen to this anymore._ **

**_UTHER: Pass me the goblet._ **

**_[Arthur hands it to him]_ **

**_UTHER: If you're telling the truth..._ **

**_BAYARD: I am._ **

**_UTHER: Then you have nothing to fear, do you?_ **

**_[Bayard sheathes his sword and reaches for the goblet]_ **

“In a weird twisted way by refusing to give him the goblet Uther had saved Bayard’s life.” Jessica says with a thoughtful look on her face to the amusement of her twin sister.

“You’re right about that dear sister of mine, that’s more blood that he was able to avoid getting on his hands.” Mystic agrees with her twin with a slow serious nod of the head.

**_UTHER: No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself._ **

**_BAYARD: [snort]_ **

**_[Uther holds the goblet up to Merlin]_ **

**_UTHER: He'll drink it._ **

**_ARTHUR: But if it is poisoned, he'll die!_ **

**_UTHER: Then we'll know he was telling the truth._ **

**_BAYARD: And what if he lives?_ **

**_UTHER: Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will._ **

**_GAIUS: Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!_ **

**_UTHER: Then you should've schooled him better._ **

“Ass.” Merlin mutters to the laughter of Gwaine and Gwen from either side of her.

“Merlin! That’s my father the King that you just called an Ass!” Arthur exclaims at his servant, Merlin raises an eyebrow at him very much like how Gaius would to her and the others.

“What? It’s true, he just told Gaius one of his oldest friends that if I had died that day then it was practically his fault.” Merlin explains to the prince with the knights agreeing with her words.

**_ARTHUR: Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it._ **

**_MERLIN: No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright._ **

**_[Merlin toasts to Bayard and Arthur, then drinks as Nimueh watches with glee. Gwen takes a few steps forward in her anxiety]_ **

**_MERLIN: It's fine._ **

**_UTHER: He's all yours._ **

**_[Gwen sighs in relief. Merlin chokes and falls to the floor unconscious]_ **

**_UTHER: It's poisoned. Guards seize him!_ **

**_[Arthur crouches over Merlin. Nimueh leaves. Gaius and Gwen crouch over Merlin]_ **

**_GAIUS: Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison._ **

**_[Arthur picks up Merlin and Gwen grabs the goblet]_ **

“Surely you had to have notice that I wasn’t as heavy as I should have been if I was male?” Merlin asks the blonde prince wondering how he didn’t figure out that she wasn’t in face a male.

“I was too busy worrying about whether you were going to live or not to worry about your weight Merlin.” Arthur replies to his servant and close friend with a small frown on his lips as he seems to remember that day.

**_Scene: GAIUS' CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Arthur enters carrying Merlin. Gaius and Gwen follow]_ **

**_GAIUS: Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel._ **

**_ARTHUR: Is he going to be alright?_ **

**_GAIUS: He's burning up._ **

**_GUINEVERE: You can cure him, can't you Gaius?_ **

**_GAIUS: I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet._ **

**_[Gwen hands it to him]_ **

**_GAIUS: Ah. There's something stuck on the inside._ **

**_ARTHUR: What is it?_ **

**_GAIUS: It looks like a flower petal of some kind._ **

“I think we can all see that for ourselves Gaius.” Gwaine says to the old court healer in a dead pan tone trying to lighten the mood that has everyone so down… even if it was by a little bit.

**_GUINEVERE: His brow's on fire._ **

**_GAIUS: Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever._ **

**_[Gwen tends to Merlin while Gaius pulls out a book]_ **

**_GAIUS: Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree._ **

**_ARTHUR: That's not particularly friendly._ **

**_GAIUS: A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive._ **

**_ARTHUR: Sounds like fun._ **

“Arthur no, you shouldn’t have risked your life for just one servant.” Merlin turn to face her prince with a disapproving look in her eyes as he shouldn’t have done that just for her.

“What did you want me to do Merlin? Just let you die?” He asks her back with a tone that sounds as if he is offended at the mere thought of letting her die when he could have done something.

**_GAIUS: Arthur, it's too dangerous._ **

**_ARTHUR If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?_ **

**_GAIUS The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die._ **

**_[Nimueh rides out of Camelot]_ **

**_Scene: MORGANA'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Gwen enters]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: My Lady, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you._ **

**_MORGANA: Don't worry, I'm alright. How's Merlin?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine._ **

**_MORGANA: Then he'll be fine._ **

**_[Gwen sighs]_ **

**_MORGANA: You should be with him. I'll manage. I know what he means to you. Go._ **

“Did everyone just assume that the two of us had romantic feelings for each other at the time or what was it?” Gwen and Merlin both ask the room sounding rather confused and annoyed with the fact that it seemed to be a common thought that people shared about them.

“Um…” No one seemed to give them a straight answer to the question leaving the pair annoyed.

**_GUINEVERE: Thank you._ **

**_Scene: RED RIBBON CORRIDOR_ **

**_[Arthur walks with Uther down the Red Ribbon Corridor.]_ **

**_UTHER: What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I won't fail, no matter what you think._ **

**_UTHER Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy._ **

**_ARTHUR: Oh, because his life's worthless?_ **

**_UTHER: No, because it's worth less than yours._ **

“Adding a space doesn’t make it sound any better Uther.” Mystic and Jessica both shake their heads at the screen disappointed at how the king is treating the life of a lower class man.

**_ARTHUR: I can save him. Let me take some men._ **

**_UTHER: No._ **

**_ARTHUR: We'll find the antidote and bring it back._ **

**_UTHER: No._ **

**_ARTHUR: Why not?!_ **

**_UTHER: Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand._ **

**_ARTHUR: It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote..._ **

**_UTHER: Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so._ **

**_ARTHUR: Please, Father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die._ **

(Arthur’s P.O.V)

“That is what will make you a better king then your father, how much you care for your people and are willing to do for them.” Merlin says to me with a soft and truthful smile on her lips and I smile just as softly back while ignoring the snickering that is coming from the knights.

**_UTHER: Then don't look. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to._ **

**_ARTHUR: I can't accept that._ **

**_UTHER: You're not going._ **

**_ARTHUR: You can't stop me._ **

**_UTHER: Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight._ **

**_Scene: ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Arthur storms in, tosses his sword onto the table, and leans over the fireplace. Morgana enters_ **

**_Merlin]_ **

**_MORGANA: Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment._ **

**_ARTHUR: Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright._ **

**_MORGANA: Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle._ **

“Even back then you had a darkish sense of humor didn’t you Morgana?” I ask my half-sister with a raised eyebrow, how did it ever go from that to her wanting to take over all of Camelot?

“It was part of her charm to a degree that along with her bold and caring personality had the people loving her.” Gwen speaks up with a soft sigh while Merlin doesn’t say anything herself.

**_ARTHUR: I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men._ **

**_MORGANA: Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous._ **

**_MORGANA: Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther._ **

**_ARTHUR: If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one._ **

**_MORGANA: Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences._ **

**_ARTHUR: You think I should go?_ **

“The gears in your head are already turning with the thought of doing what is right but with Morgana there it helps to confirm what you should do.” Merlin says with a smile at the screen and I have to agree with her, she is right having Morgana there did in fact help me decide.

**_MORGANA: It doesn't matter what I think._ **

**_ARTHUR: If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake._ **

**_MORGANA: And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant? [Morgana draws Arthur's sword] Or one who does what his father tells him to? [Morgana presents Arthur with the sword]_ **

**_Scene: OUTSIDE_ **

**_[Arthur rides across the drawbridge]_ **

**_GUARDS: Halt!_ **

**_[Arthur rides past the guards out of Camelot. Nimueh watches from her stone basin]_ **

“Nimueh looks very happy with herself that Arthur is on his way to get the flower… maybe she planned to take out both Arthur and Merlin in one move?” Gaius mutters with a frown on his lips and a thoughtful look in his eyes… what is he think about I wonder before I turn to the screen.

 ** _Scene:_** **_PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS_**

**_GUINEVERE: He's getting hotter._ **

**_MERLIN: [muttering] Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf._ **

**_GUINEVERE: What language is that?_ **

**_GAIUS: None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker._ **

“Why did I mutter those words? They make no sense at all?! And thanks for saving my ass in there Gaius!” Merlin asks in a confused tone before thanking her uncle, he just smiles over at her.

“Wait you can understand what you are saying while you were under the fever of the flower?” Lancelot asks her shocked and most of us nod along with his question also just as shocked.

“Yeah and it translates into; Him? The Lord of wonder endowed him with world's renown. Don’t ask me why I said that as I don’t even know myself.” Merlin explains while the mini dragon with her moves from around her neck back to her lap with what seems to be a laugh leaving it.

**_[Gaius finds a large circular rash on Merlin's arm]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: What is it?_ **

**_GAIUS: That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage._ **

**_GUINEVERE: What does that mean?_ **

**_[Gaius checks his book with a magnifying glass]_ **

**_GAIUS: It says here that "once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."_ **

**_GUINEVERE: You said he had four days._ **

“Then I really just only make it back in time to save her?!” I exclaim with wide eyes at what we had heard if I had been even a millisecond later then I was, Merlin would be dead right now.

“I’m fine Arthur really I am and it was all thanks to you getting back in time with the flower.” She says with a warm and bright smile on her lips over at me.

**_GAIUS: Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that "the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."_ **

**_GUINEVERE: An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer._ **

**_GAIUS: No he isn't._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Then who did this?_ **

**_GAIUS: It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless..._ **

“That’s when you figured it out who had done this to our dear sweet Merlin, wasn’t it Gaius?” Elyan asks with a worried undertone in his voice and I can’t blame him for feeling worried. Gaius doesn’t answer him as he has a sorrowed filled gaze that he locks onto Merlin and she returns it.

**_GUINEVERE: Unless what?_ **

**_GAIUS: What happened to that girl?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Which girl?_ **

**_GAIUS: Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside._ **

**_GUINEVERE: She had dark hair. Very beautiful._ **

**_GAIUS: Find her. Quickly._ **

**_MERLIN: [muttering] Arthur... swa..._ **

**_Scene:_** **_DUNGEONS_**

**_[Gwen checks the cells for Cara/Nimueh]_ **

“I could have looked all throughout the castle and not find not even a single hair of her as she had left the moment Merlin was poisoned.” Gwen mutters into her hands with a defeated sigh as the twins both give her soft understanding looks as if they have been through this kind of thing.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it Gwen, you did what you thought was the best plan of action at the time.” Jessica says with her sister nodding in agreement and it seems to cheer Gwen up a bit.

 ** _Scene:_** **_MORGANA'S CHAMBERS_**

**_UTHER: I expressly ordered Arthur not to go!_ **

**_MORGANA: I'd say it worked like a charm, too._ **

**_UTHER: Not another word!_ **

**_MORGANA: My lips are sealed._ **

**_UTHER: I should've put him under lock and key._ **

**_MORGANA: You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you._ **

**_UTHER: Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son!_ **

**_MORGANA: No. Of course you won't._ **

**_[Morgana sits down at her desk to write. Uther approaches her]_ **

**_UTHER: You knew about this, didn't you? Morgana...don't lie to me._ **

**_MORGANA: Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself._ **

**_UTHER: He's just a boy._ **

“This so called boy has saved not only my life but has also become a great man!” Merlin calls out at the screen passionately before crossing her arms with a glare at the image of my father.

“Do you mean that Merlin?” I ask shocked at how strong her passion is when defending me against my father, she turns to me with a warm smile on her lips and nods her head once.

**_MORGANA: Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up._ **

**_UTHER: Even if it means letting him go to his death?_ **

**_Scene:_** **_OUTSIDE_**

 ** _[Arthur rides on his horse through the countryside,_** **_Nimueh watches him from her stone basin. Soon he approaches a large forest, she pulls up her hood and leaves.]_**

**_Scene: PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Merlin stirs restlessly. Gaius inspects Merlin's rash. Gwen enters]_ **

**_GAIUS: Let me guess, she wasn't there._ **

**_GUINEVERE: No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?_ **

**_GAIUS: Not who she claims to be._ **

(Merlin’s P.O.V)

“Thank you Gaius, for telling us what we already know.” Arthur and I mutter in sync with a roll of the eyes, Gwen lightly shoves me in the side with a teasing grin but I don’t say anything in turn.

**_GUINEVERE: But you know, don't you?_ **

**_GAIUS: Cara. Though, that's not her name. Not her real name, anyway._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Then who is she?_ **

**_GAIUS: A powerful sorceress._ **

**_GUINEVERE: Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders out after her._ **

**_GAIUS: No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though. Oh, no._ **

**_GUINEVERE: What?_ **

**_GAIUS: She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap._ **

"You were right, Gaius. I nearly did die, if it hadn't been for that weirdly calming light…" Arthur's voice trails off in thought as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Light? What light Sire?" Leon asks confused as that has never been a part of the stories told, Arthur waves him off while both Gwen and Gwaine give me knowing looks.

**_MERLIN: Arthur. Arthur._ **

**_Scene: FOREST OF BALOR_ **

**_[Arthur leads his horse through the forest. The Cockatrice hides under fallen tree.]_ **

**_Scene: PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_MERLIN:_** **_Arthur - swa sceal geong – guma gode – gewyrcean…_**

**_[Gwen and Gaius exchange worried looks]_ **

“Arthur - So becomes it a youth to quit him well. I don’t know why I said that it must have been the fever.” I translate what I had said while under the effects of the poison.

**_Scene: FOREST OF BALOR_ **

**_[Arthur leads his horse through the forest. He hears Nimueh's fake crying. And approaches her as she sits on a fallen log with fake bruises_ ** **_]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Hello? Are you alright?_ **

**_[The Cockatrice roars behind him]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Stay back._ **

**_[Nimueh smiles as Arthur faces the beast. The Cockatrice lunges, Arthur rolls under it as it jumps, then throws his sword, killing it. Nimueh grimaces. Arthur looks at her and she gets up and backs away in pretend fear.]_ **

“She’s a brilliant actress I have to say that.” I mutter as the mini version of Kilgharrah lets out a small puff of smoke from his place in my lap at the screen at the sight of Nimueh.

**_ARTHUR: It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?_ **

**_[Arthur points to her bruises]_ **

**_NIMUEH: My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me._ **

**_ARTHUR: I won't. I'm not going to._ **

**_NIMUEH: You can take me away from here?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Not yet. There's something I have to do first._ **

**_[Arthur looks at the cave mouth]_ **

“This is why I follow you Arthur as you are kind to anyone who is in need of help. I am sure that it is the same for the knights is it not?” I first speak to Arthur before I turn my question to the others, they all nod and mumble in agreement to my words.

**_NIMUEH: Why have you come to the caves?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I'm looking for something. It can only be found here._ **

**_NIMUEH: What is it? I know this place; I could help you._ **

**_ARTHUR: It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare._ **

**_NIMUEH: The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you._ **

**_[Arthur and Nimueh enter the cave with torches]_ **

**_Scene: PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_MERLIN: Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap._ **

“How is it that you knew while under the effect of poison? Could you actually have seen what was going on with me?" Arthur asks me with a raised eyebrow, I shrug my shoulders in reply.

**_GUINEVERE: His fever's getting worse, isn't it?_ **

**_GAIUS: The poison's setting in._ **

**_MERLIN: eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume._ **

**_GAIUS: Shh. Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Yes, of course._ **

**_GAIUS: Merlin, you must fight it._ **

“That to aid him, aged, in after days come warriors willing, should war draw nigh. Still out of it thanks to the poison you drank for Arthur I see.” Morgause says from her seat with Morgana.

**_Scene: THE CAVES OF BALOR_ **

**_NIMUEH: There they are._ **

**_[The flowers are on the across a large gap with a narrow ledge and long drop. Arthur looks down]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon._ **

**_NIMUEH: Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me._ **

**_[The cave begins to shake]_ **

“The spell she just used on you was; Earth, air, fire, water, obey me. Very simple but effective if you know how to use it the right way.” Morgana says before she takes a bit out of her food.

**_NIMUEH: Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan..._ **

**_ARTHUR: What are you doing?!_ **

**_NIMUEH: ...hiersumie me._ **

**_[Arthur drops his torch as the rock falls out beneath him. He jumps for the opposite ledge and catches it with his hand]_ **

“This second one; Therefore he awaited the spirit of consolation, became powerful under the flowering tree, acquired glory. Stones, obey me. I have the knowledge to break stones into pieces. Obey me.” I explain the second slightly stringer spell that she had used with a small shrug.

**_NIMUEH: I expected so much more._ **

**_ARTHUR: Who are you?!_ **

**_NIMUEH: The last face you'll ever see._ **

**_[A giant spider shows up]_ **

**_NIMUEH: It seems we have a visitor._ **

**_[Arthur edges away from the spider, draws his sword and kills the spider while dangling from the ledge]_ **

“I was surprised that you didn’t brag about that to me in the following days Arthur?” I say in a rather surprised tone of voice to the young prince of Camelot sitting next to me.

“I think he was giving you some time to recover from what happened his way.” Jess says smiling.

**_NIMUEH: Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand._ **

**_[She leaves with the torch, leaving Arthur dangling from the ledge in the dark]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Who are you?!_ **

**_Scene: PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_MERLIN: Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum._ **

**_[Gaius sees something glowing under the bed sheets]_ **

**_GAIUS: Merlin._ **

**_[Gaius folds the bed sheet. Merlin holds a glowing ball of light in his hand]_ **

**_GAIUS: What are you doing?_ **

“It was you!! You sent the ball of light but you were on your death bed, how?” Arthur asks me in shock, I can see that the others are all in just as much shock as their prince.

“I’m not a normal witch…”I mutter my answer to him without looking at anyone in the rom around me as I can feel all of their eyes on me in confusion.

**_Scene: THE CAVES OF BALOR_ **

**_[Arthur sees the light in the cave]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!_ **

**_[The light floats above Arthur and he pulls himself onto the ledge. The light moves higher, but Arthur spots the Mortaeus flower on the wall]_ **

**_MERLIN: Leave them, Arthur._ **

**_[Spiders screech and crawl toward Arthur]_ **

**_MERLIN: Go. Save yourself. Follow the light._ **

“Not going to happen.” Arthur says with an annoyed huff and I have to look away once again to hide the blush that begins to colour my cheeks along with the warm feeling that started to grow in my heart… I hope it doesn’t mean what I think I means as nothing can happen between us.

**_[Arthur climbs to the flower and grabs it and puts it in a pouch on his belt. Spiders keep coming. Arthur races to the top]_ **

**_MERLIN: Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb._ **

**_[Arthur makes it to the top and the light disappears from Merlin's hand]_ **

**_Scene:_** **_OUTSIDE CAMELOT_**

**_[Guards spot Arthur from the battlements]_ **

**_GREGORY: Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot!_ **

“This can’t lead to anything good.” Percival mutters with a few of the knights agreeing, I place a hand over Arthur’s in comfort as I have a feeling that what happens next can’t be good.

**_[Arthur rides up to the drawbridge gate. Guards block his way]_ **

**_ARTHUR: What are you doing? Let me pass._ **

**_GREGORY: I'm sorry, Sire. You're under arrest, by order of the King._ **

**_Scene: DUNGEONS_ **

**_UTHER: You disobeyed me._ **

**_ARTHUR: Of course I did, a man's life was at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did._ **

**_UTHER: Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant._ **

“I hate to say this about my friend and king but he never could see the true value of life. All he saw was who could be used to help with his goal… no matter who got hurt in the end." Gaius mutters sadly as he watches the proud image of Uther on the screen before us.

**_ARTHUR: He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me._ **

**_UTHER: Of course it was._ **

**_[Arthur pulls out the flower]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Gaius knows what to do with it._ **

**_[Uther takes the flower]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you._ **

**_[Uther crushes the flower in his fist]_ **

**_ARTHUR: NO!_ **

“By that time you had already begun to show that you will and could be an even better king than your father and that is why the people rally behind you Arthur.” I say to the prince of Camelot in a soft tone with the knights all agreeing with me and my words.

**_UTHER: You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant._ **

**_[Uther drops the flower just outside Arthur's cell door. The guards lock the door and Arthur tries to get the flower just beyond his reach]_ **

**_Scene:_** **_PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS_**

**_GAIUS: He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?_ **

**_GAIUS: Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him._ **

**_GUINEVERE: And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon._ **

**_GAIUS: That would be very dangerous._ **

**_GUINEVERE: I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't._ **

“And I would do it again if I must as you have bought us all together not only as friends but as a kingdom, Merls.” Gwen says to me and I give her a hug that she returns before we watch on.

**_[Merlin struggles to breathe]_ **

**_GAIUS: Be careful._ **

**_Scene: DUNGEONS_ **

**_[Gwen walks down the Wrought Iron Stairway with a plate of food and approaches a guard]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Food for the prisoner._ **

**_[Guard unlocks the door for her]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Set it down over there._ **

**_[She puts it down on a small table and takes a step back. Arthur gets up and goes to the table]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Thank you._ **

**_[Gwen turns to leave]_ **

**_ARTHUR: Wait a minute._ **

**_[Arthur puts the plate back down and walks back to his seat on the floor]_ **

**_ARTHUR: I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone._ **

“It wasn’t the food that you were speaking about but the flower wasn’t it Arthur?” Gwaine asks with a raised eyebrow at not only our prince but his fellow knight as well.

"Yeah. I was worried that it might not work since it had been crushed. Obviously it did otherwise our favourite idiot wouldn’t be here." Arthur says with a light joking tone that has us laughing.

**_[Gwen goes back to pick up the plate and smiles when she sees the flower on the plate. she leaves the cell]_ **

**_DUNGEON GUARD: You. Wait!_ **

**_[She stops and turns around as the guard approaches. He picks over the plate and grabs some bread]_ **

**_DUNGEON GUARD: Waste not, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness._ **

**_[Gwen turns to leave just as another serving girl comes down the steps with a plate and cup]_ **

**_SERVING GIRL: Food for Prince Arthur._ **

**_DUNGEON GUARD: Stay where you are!_ **

**_[Gwen drops the plate and dashes up the stairs]_ **

"That was some rather terrible timing on the girl’s behalf I must say." Elyan says with a shake of his head, I nod in agreement with him but you can’t change the past now can ya?

**_Scene: PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_[Gwen runs in]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: How is he?_ **

**_GAIUS: Have you got the Mortaeus?_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Here._ **

**_GAIUS: His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry._ **

**_[Gwen sits down next to Merlin's sickbed as Gaius begins crushing the flower leaf]_ **

“I’m fine I’m right here guys its ok.” I say with a soft smile as Gwen and Gwaine suddenly hug me rather tightly as if they are afraid that I will disappear once they let go.

**_GUINEVERE: Why have you stopped?_ **

**_GAIUS: The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote._ **

**_GUINEVERE: But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could._ **

**_GAIUS: I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water._ **

**_[He hands her a bowl and she runs off. Gaius lifts the bowl he's holding]_ **

**_GAIUS: Sythan..._ **

**_[Gaius stops and looks around, nervous to be practicing magic again]_ **

**_GAIUS: Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum._ **

"Boil first the found potion or it would be useless. If not thoroughly cooked, it will be ruined afterwards. Joyless, protracted, he endured, conquered." I translate while filing the spell away.

“I had almost forgot the feeling of doing magic like that, to help people.” Gaius mutters.

**_[The potion sizzles and foams for a moment. Gwen runs back in and hands him the bowl of water before rushing back to Merlin's side]_ **

**_GAIUS: Thank you._ **

**_[Gaius pours the potion into a small cup and goes to Merlin]_ **

**_GAIUS: Hold his nose._ **

**_[Gwen pinches Merlin's nose as Gaius pours the potion into Merlin's mouth]_ **

**_GAIUS: Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it._ **

**_GUINEVERE: He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?_ **

**_[Gaius puts his head to Merlin's chest]_ **

**_GAIUS: His heart has stopped._ **

“I… I didn’t realise we were that close to losing you.” Arthur mutters from his seat not that far from me with a rather pale expression that the rest of the room… well most of it seems to copy while staring at me still form on the large screen in front of us.

**_GUINEVERE: He's dead?_ **

**_GAIUS: He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny._ **

**_[Gaius stands up]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker._ **

**_[Gwen gets up and cries in Gaius's arms]_ **

**_GAIUS: No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault._ **

**_MERLIN: That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather._ **

**_GAIUS: Merlin. You're alive._ **

**_MERLIN: No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you._ **

**_[Gwen grabs Merlin's face and kisses her]_ **

**_GUINEVERE: Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead._ **

Gwen and I gain embarrassed blushes as the room is suddenly filled with joyful laughter at the image before us… I think it also might have something to do with that I made it through.

**_MERLIN: It's fine. It's more than fine. ...erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine._ **

**_Scene: COUNCIL CHAMBER_ **

**_[Gaius enters while Uther consults his advisors]_ **

**_GAIUS: Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you?_ **

**_UTHER: Not now._ **

**_GAIUS: But, Your Highness, it is important._ **

**_UTHER: Word of Bayard's arrest has got back to Mercia. We're about to be attacked._ **

**_GAIUS: I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment._ **

**_[Uther steps aside with Gaius]_ **

**_GAIUS: I know who tried to poison Arthur._ **

**_UTHER: So do I. He's locked in my dungeons._ **

**_GAIUS: It wasn't Bayard. The poison was magical. And I'd recognise the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh._ **

“Who could she be if the mere mention of her name has the king that spooked?” Leon wonders and I can see the same curiosity is in the other knights, when they find out it’s not gonna be pretty.

**_UTHER: You must be mistaken._ **

**_GAIUS: I wish I was._ **

**_UTHER: It can't have been. We'd know her. That witch's face is not easily forgotten._ **

**_GAIUS: She's a powerful sorceress. She can enchant the eye that beholds her. We never knew it was her._ **

**_UTHER: Have you any proof?_ **

**_GAIUS: The poison used against Merlin was made more potent by the use of magic._ **

**_UTHER: Are you saying that she conspired with Bayard to kill Arthur?_ **

Why is he so desperate to blame Bayard?" Gwen and Elyan ask with a rather confused look.

"Because if he is innocent, that means that my father had risked the treaty and locked up the king of a neighbouring country for no real reason." Arthur explains to the siblings.

"It would also mean he was wrong, and he hates to admit to that.” Gaius adds in as well.

**_GAIUS: No, Bayard is innocent. Look at what's happening. This is what she's wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot._ **

**_UTHER: How long before Bayard's armies reach our walls?_ **

**_SIR CADOR: A day. Maybe less. We should send cavalry out to meet them._ **

**_UTHER: Instruct your men not to leave Camelot until I give the word._ **

**_SIR CADOR: Sire._ **

**_[Knights bow and exit]_ **

**_GAIUS: You are making the right decision, Sire. Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh?_ **

"What truth?" Arthur perks up at that comment. Gaius and I exchange worried looks.

"Later, sire, I have a feeling that you will see it come up sooner or later." Gaius promised the prince of Camelot, Arthur gives a confused look but he accepts the answer… for now.

**_Scene: BATTLEMENTS_ **

**_[Arthur, Morgana, and Uther watch from the battlements_ ** **_as Bayard and his men ride away from Camelot]_ **

**_MORGANA: Okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way._ **

**_MORGANA: Who?_ **

“It was MERLIN!” The Knights, Gwen, Gaius and the twins that had bought all of us here to watch theses adventures call out in joy at the question asked.

**_ARTHUR: I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them._ **

**_MORGANA: I'm glad you're back._ **

**_[Morgana leaves]_ **

**_UTHER: Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?_ **

**_ARTHUR: Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange, though._ **

**_UTHER: In what way?_ **

**_ARTHUR: I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand._ **

**_UTHER: You must've been scared._ **

**_ARTHUR: Had its moments._ **

**_UTHER: Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil._ **

"The majority should not be tried for the crimes of the few." I growl out under my breath at the comment made by the king… it’s a good thing Uther isn’t here otherwise I might do something.

**_ARTHUR: Sounds as if you know her._ **

**_UTHER: I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that._ **

**_Scene: PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS_ **

**_ARTHUR: Still alive, then?_ **

**_MERLIN: Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that._ **

**_ARTHUR: Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow._ **

**_MERLIN: Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early._ **

**_[Arthur turns to leave]_ **

**_MERLIN: Arthur. Thank you._ **

“Thank you Arthur.” I say to him once again before I lean towards the prince and give him a kiss on the cheek that seems to stun the room, I seat back with a grinning Gwen and Gwaine.

**_ARTHUR: You too. Get some rest._ **

**_GAIUS: Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant._ **

**_MERLIN: It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote._ **

**_GAIUS: Eat your dinner._ **

**_MERLIN: I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur._ **

**_GAIUS: But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin._ **

**_Scene: NIMUEH'S CAVE_ **

**_[Nimueh watches Merlin in her stone basin, annoyed]_ **

**_END_ **

"She wasn't done making trouble for not only me but for all of Camelot." I mutter with a sigh as I get up with a full body stretch before I head over to get some food and maybe a drink.

“Well everything seems to be going rather well don’t you think so sister?” Jess asks her twin who seems to be thinking it over before she replies with a grin while as all move about the room.

“That you are right about but I wonder how they will react to the next episode.” Mystic says causing Jess and both of their little creatures to laugh in joy or mischief is unknown.

“Alright is everyone ready for the next episode?” The twins ask in sync once we all have done what we needed to do and are back in our seats comfortable.


End file.
